


Once in a Life time

by Random_ficzletz61



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), But whatever, Everyone is younger, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No idea where this is going, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Post-Season 5A, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, kinda suck at writing fanfics, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ficzletz61/pseuds/Random_ficzletz61
Summary: Stiles thought it would get better, he really did which is weirdly opportunistic for him, but then Scott believes Theo over him, his dad dies and suddenly he's living with his uncle who he hasn't seen in 5 years trying to survive in New York is not as easy as it seems and obstacles come left and right but if there is one thing he's good at; it's surviving the impossible.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Stiles Stilinski, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Stiles Stilinski, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Stiles Stilinski, Steve Rogers & Stiles Stilinski, Tony Stark & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 59
Kudos: 485





	1. It was only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly everyone is younger in this fic besides Stiles, I'll possibly add more characters and I have a ship in mind but it'll take a while
> 
> Clint, Steve - 30  
> Natasha- 27  
> Tony, Pepper- 35  
> Bruce- 38  
> Coulson- 36  
> Stiles- 17

**Beacon Hills, California, 2011**

Stiles stares at his hand's feet tapping intensely on the cold floors of the hospital, hand's coated in dry blood, he thinks he should know what blood should look like with the amount of violence he's faced in his 3 and a half years of high school but he'd never think it would be his dad's blood. His dad. He should've killed Theo when he had the chance, he felt his spark just wanting to lash out and he hasn't felt that in a long time... not since the nogistune incident, he shivers at that. Suddenly the sound of the hospital door opens and he jumps up to his feet looking at the surgeon's face, it's been 5 long hours and he just wants to see his dad.

"How is he? Can I see him?" One would think with his dealings with the supernatural his ADHD and control of his spark would die down but no, he's still spastic as ever. The surgeon looks and him "Why don't you sit down Mr. Stilinksi" "Stiles, just Stiles" He interrupts and he doesn't miss the grimace from the surgeon, he's picked up a few things from the pack, albeit little, and learned to read a person like its nobody's business. 

"Alright, Stiles please sit down" And he does, staring at the surgeon with such intensity "The shard of bone marrow penetrated his lungs and while it was touch and go we had stabilized him-" Stiles doesn't let him finish jumping back up "So he's in ICU, can I see him now?" He starts to walk towards the door but is stopped by a hand to his shoulder, it takes everything within him to not pull the surgeon's arm and pin him to the ground.

"Stiles-" The surgeon says and he turns, he knows that tone in his voice, he's heard it millions of times, the clear sadness yet the clinical way of saying it pierces his heart and he chokes out of sob and the surgeon continues as if Stiles doesn't already know "- but it was to much strain on his body and we tried but there was nothing else we could've done," The surgeon says but Stiles can't hear that, it's like white noise like suddenly he's pulled onto another plane of existence, he briefly feels his knees give out and he feels someone catch him but he's not there, Stiles tries to remember the last thing he said to his dad but he can't, and then he's back just as quickly as he left pushing himself off the ground and shoving his emotions in a dark box, turning to the surgeon whos looking at him with concern.

"Where's his body," Stiles says his voice hoarse and it's like he's not controlling his body anymore he feels the tears but wills them not to fall. Not yet.

"I'm not sure your ready fo-" 

"Where's his body, let me say goodbye" And his voice cracks but he doesn't care because that seems to do the trick and then the surgeons leading him to the morgue and there's his dad, wiping the tears that have escaped he looks over his dad and for once he looks at peace. The wrinkles in his forehead are gone, his face is impassive and it almost looks like he's dreaming but he knows his dad's not. Resting his forehead to his dad he briefly mutters _I love you_ and kisses his forehead.

He looks up to the surgeon and asks "What now?"

* * *

**New York, The Triskelion, 2011**

Coulson stands in front of the monitors going over the Strike Team Delta mission sighing as Natasha and Clint have a silent discussion between the two and if he didn't know any better he'd say they were in a relationship, but he knows there not. He coughs and that catches the attention of them "Agent Barton, Agent Romanov please pay attention we don't want a repeat of Budapest do we now?" He says in a semi-innocent voice and that shuts them up, he has to hade his smirk before he continues talking

"Agent Hand has Beta, and Echo as back up while you infiltrate the base, remember your covers" He warns them and they both nod, he opens his mouth to say more but then Commander Hill walks in and hands him a document and quickly murmurs to him before turning the Barton and Romanov "Coulson has something else that he needs to do, I'll be replacing him for the time being, dismissed" And they both frown and grumble but ultimately leave, knowing not to get on her bad side, not if they want a repeat of the last time.

Coulson looks at the document and stops once he gets to one line, _beacon hills sheriff murdered_ and looks up to Hill with an overwhelming amount of emotions "Stiles" He whispers and looks at Hill who shakes her head sadly "Still alive but we don't know the details" She hesitates "Director Fury wants him here, with you" and Coulson screws his face up "Why?" He asks he's still in shock, his 2 last remaining relatives just became one "You know why Phil, Fury's had his eyes on him since he was 12"

Coulson just sighs and looks at the document "How's Stiles?" He asks and Hill still looks at him with, no, not sympathy, understanding? And that confuses him "Physically? Top shape. Emotionally? We don't know. That's why you're bringing him here, will get him a therapist and everything. You name it Coulson that kid will have it" She states with determination 

"We have a jet set up for you to go to Beacon Hills, bring him home" She states softly and while she only met Stiles twice they grew attached, Stiles while young had uncharacteristic love for firearms and that made them close immediately, spending hours just looking and dismantling guns when the Sheriff was off at the station. Of course, the sheriff never knew that.

Coulson looks back up from the document with a small, sad smile "Thanks Maria" He says before leaving the office to pack his bags.

And for the first time in 5 years, he finally heads back to his family.


	2. So we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post sporadically and this might be 10 chapters might be thirty who knows

**Beacon Hills, California, 2011**

Stiles sits in his house... alone.

He doesn't know what to do. His father left everything to him, the house, the car, hell everything and so he just sits there staring at an open Jack Daniels that was in his office with the police reports of Donovan Donati disappearance. He never got to tell his dad, he didn't know how to tell him, how do you tell a father that his only son killed his ex-partner's son. So he stares at the Jack Daniel bottle his foot tapping relentlessly on the wood floors of his dad's, no, _his_ _house_.

It's like a tidal wave, everything hits him at once and he's choking back a sob... and then he lets go, he screams like Lydia would when someone dies, he grabs the Jack Daniels and throws it at the wall sobbing hysterically and he falls to his knees grabbing his face in his hands, pulling on his hair to feel _anything_. 

He feels a gust of wind and the sound of crashing, his spark releasing with what little control he's had in the past 24 hours, he curls up in a ball trying to make himself as small as possible and waits until there's no tears left to cry, his throat burns from screaming for so long and then he hears a knock.

His head jerks up and he looks around, paintings, vases, glasses are shattered around the floor. Stools knocked over but the knocking increases so he opens the door.

His eyes widen in surprise "What the fuck do you want?" He asks in utter disgust and in all his puppy dog, true-alpha glory stands Scott McCall standing on his doorstep, Scott tries to come in but is stopped by Stiles so Scott takes a deep breath

"Stiles what did you do the Theo," Scott says and Stiles just stands speechless, is Scott really this dumb "I don't know Scott, how the fuck am I supposed to know that?" He demands and takes a step forward and he doesn't notice his aura getting brighter, Scott steps back a bit more uncertainty now 

"Theo's gone, and I don't know where he is, and since you have a track record of killing innocent people I thought I should ask you" Scott spits out in disgust. As if Stiles has personally killed his lapdog. Stiles stands in confusion no scratch that bewilderment. Where was the 13 years of friendship, of supposed brotherhood that they had, and suddenly the anger he's kept in a box his cracking, he feels it but for once he doesn't stop it and spits out his words like they could kill Scott, and he hopes it does

"How the fuck would I know I've been that in the hospital since yesterday trying to make sure my dad is alive after _Theo-_ " He says the name utter revulsion "- Put him there in the first place, oh and Scott I don't kill innocent people Theo does, he killed his sister for god's sake, Donovan threatened to kill me and my dad, he _did_ try to kill me so I decided I wanted to live and not die and watch my dad go through the pain of losing another loved one" He glares at Scott who takes a step back and Stiles realizes its in fear, Scotts afraid of _him_ , and that just pisses him off more

"Your dads in the hospital," Scott asks in confusion and Stiles glares at Scott "No Scottie my dad's dead." He deadpans and he feels like he wants to cry because now that he's said it out loud, he realizes its true. Scott looks at him, horrified "Stiles.." "No Scott" Stiles states "You don't get to pity me, you don't get to be the shoulder I cry on or vent to because you left me, you believed Theo, you left me. Not me, you and I let you make that define me, make me believe I'm just a weak human but I'm not Scott, I'm stronger than you so get the hell out of _my_ house!" Stiles yells before pushes Scott and slamming the door on his face.

He instantly activates his wards and feels the werewolf stand there before growling and leaving and then his phone rings, wearily he pulls it out and looks at the number. The funeral home. And he looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes red and puffy, dark bags under his eyes, hair greasy and clothes dirty and wet from crying. He looks himself in the eyes and glares at himself before straightening his posture

"You got this Stiles"

* * *

**Beacon Hills, Californa Airport, 2011**

Coulson steps off the jet, 36 hours it's taken to get here and it feels like a lifetime, he moves sluggishly as a black SUV pulls up to his private jet, somewhere in the back of his head he wonders how SHIELD got there hands on a private jet but he's too tired to think about that, he barely slept on the 6-hour flight over here, hell the past 36 hours. Grabbing his bags he makes his way to the SUV where the valet driver steps out and nods to him.

As he makes his way to Beacon Hills he mules over what to say, what to do. The last time he saw Stiles he was short, gangly, and a sarcastic little shit who was to smart for his own good. But times change and Coulson doesn't know who the boy is now. As he makes his way to the nearest hotel and checks in his phone buzzes and he sees an invite, for the Sheriff of Beacon Hills funeral, quickly he accepts and realizes its in an hour and quickly changes into his suit.

Staring himself in the mirror as he sikes himself up, knowing this will be an emotional 24 hours, taking his time to get to the funeral he sits in the back and watches as his brother is given the proper send-off, and he smiles to himself because that's what Noah would want. And then the speeches begin, he knows Noah never liked long speeches. Some from his fellow policemen and women speak, one from his close friend who he thinks her name is Melissa speaks too and finally Stiles.

Coulson stares at Stiles, the rings under his eyes look like they've seen better days and he notices he wears baggy clothes and scowls, why would Stiles need to hide his physique? And he's taller, he grew his hair out its no longer the buzz cut but a messy bed head hair, it suits him. Stiles steps up without note cards he notes and then he talks;

"Many of you knew him as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, the crazy magnet of a town" And chuckles are heard throughout the funeral as if its some inside joke "But many of you really knew him, no offense" He adds hastily before continuing "I personally knew him as my dad, my caretaker for 17 years, and I know my dad wouldn't want me wallowing in pity he'd want me to stand up and push forward, 'it is just an obstacle, son' and he would pat me on the shoulder before telling me to get my head out of my ass" His voice cracks and he blinks a few times before talking again "If my dad was still alive I wouldn't be on this pedestal talking to everyone, but I am, and I want to make this quick because that's what he would want. Not some long-ass speech about how great his life was but a short yet loving last message to everyone he loves." He takes a breath "I loved my dad very much and it pains me to stand up here and talk to you all but he would want me to be strong, so I am, and I will be. For my dad." Stiles chokes out the last few words before getting off the podium 

Coulson wipes the tears that are gathering up in his eyes and quietly waits until everyone has given there sorry for Stiles, and he knows people look at him in pity, he knows Stiles hates it because he hates it too. He waits until Stiles is the only one left, kneeling beside the casket with his hands on it. Coulson makes so his footsteps are heard before placing his hand on Stiles's shoulder and he feels Stiles tense up before he relaxes, leaning into the touch that he hasn't felt in 5 years and shakily lets out a sigh. And they stay like that for a long time, Coulson just being there for him, keeping him grounded before he feels Stiles move and he looks down to see sad brown eyes that look to wise for a 17-year-olds should be 

Stiles's mouth quirks up in an attempt at a smile "Hey Uncle Phil, long time no see."


	3. Come on kid, places to be people to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Agent levels, why yes here we go
> 
> Nick Fury- Level 10  
> Maria Hill, Phil Coulson- Level 9  
> Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Thor- Consultants  
> Steve Rogers- Level 5  
> Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton- Level 6

**The Triskelion, 2011**

  
Clint Barton sits outside the office, waiting patiently with Natasha Romanov by his side, sharpening one of her many daggers. Smirking he whistles at her before inclining his head at one of the ceiling vents. Natasha smirks before shaking her head and puffing, turning her attention back to her gradually sharper dagger. Finally, the door and opens and Commander Maria Hill looks at them with no surprise, she sighs and indicates her head for them to come in, so they do. Hill sits down and folds her arms, glaring at them

"What do you guys want?" She demands, as if she doesn't know what they want, of course, she does she's not an idiot and they know that, so they smirk at each other before Clint drawls out "You know what we want to Hill, come on spill the tea, be the gossiping person you know you are" She grimaces at his use of words and raises an eyebrow at them "No I really don't, why don't you ask the question you want to ask Agent Barton" He quickly shuts up and looks at Natasha before she sighs

"He wants to know where Coulson went and why he didn't tell him" Clint coughs before Natasha just smiles and corrects herself " _Us_ " And Clint nods. Maria just sighs, "That's for him to tell you, not me. If he didn't tell you he did it for his own protection" Clint and Natasha share a look before looking back at Hill "Are you saying there are more people involved?" Natasha inquires innocently "No I am not saying that" 

"Oh but you are" Natasha smirks and leans forward, Hill straightens her posture noticing Natasha is in her element "So he's protecting someone but who, friends? Love Interest?" Clint squawks but Natasha keeps on talking "Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Family?" Hill just gives Natasha a look and Natasha stands up and laughs "Family!" She yells before she realizes what she just said and looks at Hill with a baffled expression "Wait Family?!" 

Hill smirks at the face Natasha makes, not much can actually make the famous Black Widow speechless "I don't know Agent Romanov. He'll be back and if he wants to he'll explain then" She says before staring at them "Now out" She orders. Clint grabs Natasha by the arm and feels no struggle and looks at Natasha with a raised eyebrow who is just staring and Hill. He pulls her out into the hallway and they look at each other, sharing a smirk they walk down the halls until they reach an empty gym

Clint looks at Natasha and opens his mouth "What's the plan?" 

* * *

**Beacon Hills, California, 2011**

Stiles was drained, the speech while short and profound took more out of him then what he knew. His phone buzzed as a message popped up and its just a text, _I'm only a call away_ and he smiles, a real smile as the person on the other phone is the only one capable of making him smile now. So he kneels by the casket, it's closed, he doesn't think he can look at his father without seeing those warm brown eyes staring at him, how the corner of his eyes would crinkle when he smiles. He still feels a presence at the funeral and for some reason its familiar, his spark latches on to that and it feels content, he doesn't know why.

And then he hears the person move, making their steps deliberately so he can hear them before he feels a hand rest on his shoulder, he tenses ready to attack the person when he realizes whos grabbing his shoulder and he melts into it, no wonder his spark was so contempt with this person, only two people can make him relax as much as his dad did, and he guesses the latter seeing as the other person is on the other side of the United States.

Uncle Phil Coulson.

And it has been a while, 5 years since he's felt this touch and it's still so welcoming, so he just stays like this for a while and then he looks up and their eyes meet, those green-blue eyes that hold so much kindness in them, so he tries to smile and he hopes he does "Hey Uncle Phil, long time no see" He states and he sees Uncle Phils eyes crinkle and it reminds him so much of his dad, tears fill his eyes and Uncle Phil looks at him "You can let go, buddy, I've got you" He says softly and Stiles cries, silently this time and he stands up and hugs Uncle Phil who hugs him back so tightly.

He realizes he hasn't been hugged like this in a long time, and it's refreshing and so so warm. They stay like this for a while and finally Stiles steps back and looks at Uncle Phil up and down "You've gotten old" He says and Uncle Phil laughs "Shut up, I'm still in my thirties kid" He states and takes a step back and looks at Stiles, assessing him "Want to head home?" He asks and Stiles closes his eyes "This place hasn't been home in a while" He says wearily and Uncle Phil looks at him, not with sadness but with understanding... and it's refreshing.

"Ok kid, we'll lets at least head back to your place," He says and Stiles nods before getting in the passenger seat of the SUV, he stares out at the window watching the trees, houses, and stores pass by. When he finally reaches his house he climbs out of the car and unlocks the door, keeping it open for Uncle Phil and closes it once he's inside "It's kinda empty I've been selling things and burning stuff in a fire" Stile states and he made sure to get rid of all photos, except the one in his pocket. It's him and his dad after the championship game, one of the best memory he's ever had. 

He sees Uncle Phil look around and knows he noticed no personal photos or anything "Your selling everything?" He asks and Stiles scoffs "No, just most things" He states, sitting down at the table he looks around the house before he realizes how tired he is, he looks at the clock and sees it's 10 p.m.

Uncle Phil looks at the clock then at him before nodding to the bed upstairs "Go on kid, I'll be down here waiting, get some sleep" And Uncle Phil says it so softly he wants to cry all over again so he hastily makes his way upstairs and halfway up the stairs he pauses "Goodnight Uncle Phil, it's good to see you again" He walks back up but not without hearing Uncle Phil reply "You too Stiles"

Tripping over his feet he barely gets his shoes and coat off before he's falling asleep for the first time in days

* * *

**Beacon Hills, California, 2011**

Coulson didn't know what to expect when he walked into the house but it certainly wasn't this, everything was basically gone, no photos, barely any furniture, and it weirdly smelled like Lysol. Watching the disappearing figure of Stiles he finally walks around the house as he hears Stiles's bedroom door close and notes a door on the first floor, he walks over to it and tries to open it but finds it locked, quickly hearing if Stiles is awake, he pauses trying to hear shuffling or anything but nothing so he picks the door and looks at the sight in front of him.

Noah's office...

Police boxes line the wall, a board is pinned to the wall with strings, photos, and crime scenes all on it. Red, yellow, and green lines crisscross each other, and while it looks confusing Coulson knows, _knew damnit_ , Noah well enough to understand. So he looks through it. A body in the woods, sacrifices, bombings... what looks like a list of names with numbers beside them? And then a disappearance, all of this in over the span of two to three years and Coulson is alarmed, he knew that there was stuff going on but this? He can't comprehend this, and he looks around and then notices something else, a loose floorboard, carefully he walks over there and kneels down.

Deeming it safe he prises the floorboard open and its a box, a weirdly designed box no less. He carefully grabs it and turns it over. No handle, no notches, no locks _huh,_ and Coulson is stumped, how the hell do you open this? So he sets it down before looking at the board again and then he notices names that pop up every time there's a murder, kidnapping, or disappearance some of them don't pop up anymore but he still remembers the names _Stiles Stilinksi, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Kira Yukimura, Allision Argent, Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent,_ and then it red, bold and underline the name _Theo Rakean_ pops up in some of the recent disappearances but Coulson notices he's not the one disappearing. Coulson knew Stiles got into some trouble but this? Especially with his asthmatic best friend/brother Scott McCall.

So he looks it over one more time before putting everything back in place and locks the door, he's just about to go to bed when a scream echos through the house. With no one else here besides Stiles, he sprints up the stairs and opens Stiles's door to find him withering in what looks like pain _"Please... no. don't do this... please"_ Stiles screams and Coulson runs up to him "Stiles, Stiles, wake up buddy it's ok"

And as he puts his hand on Stiles's shoulder Stiles wakes up and he's grabbing Coulson's hand and flipping him over faster than Coulson expected. Coulson grunts as his body is pinned to the bed and looks at Stiles and then Stiles's eyes clear up, like he's coming back from a dream, no nightmare, and realizes what's going on "Oh my god, Uncle Phil, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Stiles rambles out and Coulson rubs his wrist

"It's nothing Mischief, I'm fine," Coulson says firmly, he's dealt with this before, knows how it goes but he can't help but worry why his 17-year-old nephew is having PTSD worse than some veterans. Stiles chokes out a sob at the use of his old nickname "I'm so sorry Unc-" "No Stiles nothing to be sorry for, you are ok, you are safe" He states and he sees Stiles slowly stop shaking, assured by his words, Coulson steps closer to Stiles "May I touch you?" He asks slowly and Stiles nods.

Slowly he moves his hand and puts it on Stiles's shoulder and he sees Stiles lean into the touch, taking that as the ok he wraps his arms around Stiles and the 17-year-old folds into Phil, making himself as small as possible. Coulson slowly pushes his hand into the teen's hair "Shh, its ok Stiles I got you" He says on repeat and he slowly feels the teen slip into unconsciousness but before he does he mutters out _"Stay"_ It's so softly said Coulson almost doesn't hear it but he does and he nods 

"Always."

* * *

**Somewhere in a galaxy far far away... (2011)**

The man sits on the throne and moves what looks like a ball in his hand, watching it as it calms him. He knew it would be a while but he had hoped it would be sooner. The sound of running is heard but he doesn't turn, he hears the person take a deep breath before talking 

_Master, we have news_

He finally turns and watches the weak thing shrink in on itself "And what would that news be?" He rumbles out

_There is a new figure in play, shrouded in mystery_

That catches the man's attention "Go on..."

_We cannot see him but he is essential-_

"To what" The man grounds out and the thing again cowers

_To your plan master, he is the deciding force_

The man looks at the creature, its cloak hiding its features, but he knows, and so does it "Good or bad?"

The creature finally looks at him, it's black eyes an endless void, the other looks at him

_We cannot see, he is essential to everything. Good and bad master_

The man narrows his eyes "Then we shall see how the future plans itself, after all, everything must have balance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a supportive Coulson, don't we :)  
> Also a star wars reference bc I can


	4. And so the spark leaves with a box of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I don't know if I mentioned this but the timeline stays the same, the only thing that changes is the ages which I already mentioned  
> I can't tell if this is fluff but some soft moments

**Beacon Hills, California, 2011**

Stiles wakes up to cold sheets, taking his time getting up he remembers the nightmare and Uncle Phil, _oh god_ , he instantly shoots up, looking all around, but then he smells something, he sniffs and realizes its breakfast so he races down the stairs to see Uncle Phil making pancakes, he takes a deep breath "Uncle Phil" He says shyly and Uncle Phil turns to him with a smile "I'm sorry about last night" He says quietly "It's ok Stiles, you did nothing wrong I should've been more careful" Uncle Phil says softly and Stiles nods before he catches sight of said pancakes "Are they-" "Chocholate pancakes with Bananas?" Uncle Phil interrupts and Stiles beams at him

"Hell yes!" Stiles says and pumps his fist, moving to the stools before sitting down, Uncle Phil hands him a plate and he devours the pancakes, looking up he sees Uncle Phil grimace at the amount he's eating and he lets a shy smiles show "I haven't eaten in a while?" He says somewhat questioningly and Uncle Phil snorts "Obviously or else those pancakes would still be there" Uncle Phil turns around with two glasses of what looks like protein shakes and hands him one "Drink" He orders and Stiles shoots him a suspicious look before drinking the shake.

If Stiles wasn't aware of what happened the past few days he might've said this would've been any normal morning but it isn't, it hasn't been for the past 2 and a half years, and he can tell Uncle Phil is psyching himself up for a talk so Stiles sighs and sets the now empty shake on the counter "Your planning to tell me something" He deadpans and Uncle Phil scrunched up his face before it smoothes out again "Stiles..." He starts slowly and Stiles can't help but shake his head "Don't leave me" He pleads "Stiles I'm not going anywhere" Uncle Phil states and Stiles sighs in relief

"Then why the build-up?" Stiles asks and Uncle Phil snorts "Because your father, my brother, just died and I'm about to ask you to come live with me even though you don't really have much of a choice" He blurts out. Stiles sits there unmoving and Phil starts to become concerned "That's it?" Stiles asks and Uncle Phil looks at him incredulously "That's it?!" He repeats like he's an alien. Stiles busts out laughing, laughing so hard his stomach hurts and he's coughing and Uncle Phil's just staring at him in confusion

"Thank god I thought you were gonna leave me here, by the way, I haven't laughed like that in a long time" Stiles exclaims and Uncle Phil just looks at him "I mean like you come here after five years so I assumed that it would be for dads funeral but I was also wondering what was going to happen to me because I'm not 18 yet and that means I'm not an adult.. you get what I mean... but like that's stupid why should I have to wait until I'm 18 when I'm only like 6 months away from that, ya know?" He finishes lamely realizing he's rambling he looks up Uncle Phil is smiling at him

"Sorry I was rambling" Stiles mutters but Uncle Phil jumps up "No, no, no its perfectly fine, it's actually amazing that your rambling" He states and Stiles looks at him in confusion "Why would that be amazing?" 

"Because it means your gonna be alright Stiles," Uncle Phil says warmly and Stiles understands he's read enough about trauma to understand what he means "I'm asking you to come to live with me Stiles, there will be some rules, of course, but some people are dying to see you again" He grimaces at how that was ordered but Stiles just beams "Auntie Maria? Eye Patch?" He asks excitedly and Coulson chuckles "Of course, Hill will be excited to have her gun buddy back" And suddenly he's in a bone-crushing hug by Stiles whos repeatedly saying _thank you_ over and over again.

Stiles finally separates from him and looks at him "When do we leave?" He asks and Uncle Phil looks at his watch "19:00 (7:00)p.m" Stiles nods and looks at him seriously 

"There are still a few things I need to do before we go"

* * *

**Location: Classified, 2011**

The sound of an explosion rings throughout the area as agents retreat from the burning building, bullets fly through the air as the enemies retaliate. Agent Barton hides behind a tree as he laughs "We made big boom!" He exclaims while Agent Romonav just shakes her head with a smirk before shooting at the enemies _"And you also manages to blow your cover... again"_ Commander Hill states through comms dryly and Clint shrugs even though she can't see it, aiming his bow and firing his arrows killing three enemy soldiers "We got the intel didn't we?"

_"Yes, you did but not before notifying every enemy combatant of your location. Not to mention the mess you made"_ Commander Hill exclaims and Natasha can't help but smirk "We did are job maybe we'll be more careful when you give us all the information" Hill knows Natasha is not talking about this mission _"That is classified Agent Romanov"_ And Natasha shrugs "Can't blame a girl for trying" Clint comes up from behind her and covers her back as they run back to the quinjet, the information stored in the breast pocket.

With Natasha and Clint well ahead of the combatants they quickly decloak the quinjet and run up the steps, Natasha closes the hangar door and looks up at Clint who is buckling up in the pilot's seat "Hold on tight" He says and Natasha grabs one of the sidebars as Clint flies the quinjet up, straining his neck to look around before flying off "Up, up, and away" He mutters before setting it to autopilot and sitting next to Natasha as Commander Hill glares at them through the screen.

"That was extremely dangerous and the both of you know it" Commander Hill states while glaring at them, somehow they both look at each other guilty before schooling there expressions "We finished the mission didn't we? Doesn't matter how it's done as long as its a success" Natasha says and Hill sighs before rubbing her hand over her face "While the mission was a success the politics will be hell and I have to deal with that" She mutters "Do you know how hard it is to negotiate with 70-year-old prejudiced men? It's impossible" She exclaims to them and they both chuckle "You'll kick there ass Hill just do it," Clint says with a smirk 

"Was that a reference?" Hill asks confusedly before realizing there off track "Anyway report back to base for debriefing" She says before ending the call. Natasha and Clint both look at each other before nodding and Natasha types something on the computer, pulling up the file for Phil Coulson that's available for level 6's they scroll to family and notice nothing shows up, confused they look at each other before Natasha types on the computer pulling up a different file

"So we cross-reference these..." She mutters "Add this... now put it in search..." And an article pops up showing Phil as a high schooler with a man in the photo smiling. They both stare at it and look at each other before reading the print, _Phillip Coulson and Noah Stilinski (step-brothers) win track tournament for the first time in Manitowoc Highschool history._

So they look up Noah Stilinksi and they pause "Oh," Clint says softly as he read the article, _Beacon Hills Sheriff killed in the line of duty._

Natasha looks at Clint "We don't say anything unless he brings it up" She warns him, knowing Clint is probably hurt that Phil didn't share this "There's a reason he didn't tell you Clint-" Putting her hand on his shoulder "-this line of work is dangerous maybe he was just trying to keep him safe" Clint nods before he notices another name "Wait look" and so they do and see a name and a sentence

_The Sheriff's son Stiles Stilinski is not answering any questions at the moment._

"Oh," They both say and look at each other before adding

"Shit"

* * *

**Beacon Hills, California, 2011**

Stiles walks up to the clinic and prays to god or any deity that Scott is out and Dr. Deaton is there, opening the door it jingles and Dr. Deaton steps out as Stiles lets out a breath of relief, not wanting to talk his best friend, _ex-best friend?_ , Deaton doesn't look surprised which doesn't surprise Stiles "Ah, I was expecting you," He says and indicates his head for him to follow so Stiles does. Heading to the back of the shop he smiles kindly, but sadly at him "I knew this would come eventually Mr. Stilinski"

And Stiles looks at him weirdly "Thanks?" He says hesitantly and Deaton shakes his head fondly "I will miss our training sessions but I have a feeling they are getting to easy for you" Deaton states and Stiles slowly nods, unsure if it would offend him "I was wondering if you had any contacts in New York so I could finish my training" He asks and Deaton nods and grabs a piece of paper "These are names, numbers, address, and what they are. I circled the ones who would be the most help" Says as he scribbles down names, looking back up he hands it to Stiles with a warm smiles

"While I admit I am cryptic I believe it is for the best, not everything needs to be known," He says that as an explanation and as a... warning? Stiles tilts his head "Thanks... Oh!" He turns around and pulls out the box that Coulson had, turning to Deaton "I need a refill before I go and I was wondering if there were any more books I could take to New York" Deaton pauses for a moment before taking the box and as he does the box opens revealing vials "Of course one second" Deaton walks away and Stiles looks around one more time.

This place had its good and bad memories that he will be forever grateful for, Deaton walks back in with the box still open and a couple of books, Stiles carefully grabs the box and it magically shuts, grabbing the two books from Deaton he puts them in his bag before and walking back to the entrance, turning back around They stand there in semi-awkwardness before Stiles blurts out "Thank you" He says

Rubbing the back of his neck to try and make it feel less awkward "For, uh, helping me, even though your cryptic and I still think you're a murderer sometimes" He says and Deaton smirks "Thank you Mr. Stilinski, I hope New York treats you better" Deaton turns back to head into the clinic but turns around "I expect great things from you" Before leaving Stiles standing there dumbstruck

Turning around Stiles mutters to himself "Stupidly vague druids and their penchant for telling everything yet nothing" and almost bumps into someone on the way out, looking up to apologize he stops once he realizes its Theo and Scott. Schooling his expression he turns back around, walking away as fast as he can when he hears Scott yell wait. Slowly he turns back around to see Scott running to catch up to him and Theo jogging behind him, a smirk on his face. His blood boils and he takes a deep breath

"What?" He snaps at Scott who visibly flinches before collecting yourself "Where were you man?" Scott asks and Stiles just stares at him with an open mouth "We could've used your research, we were faced up against another chimera" And Stiles just stares at his stupidity "Research? That's all you think about when you think of me Scott" He glares at him "I am not your lapdog that you can just use whenever you want" Theo leans in to whisper something to Scott and his face hardens "Why so you could kill it when you're with us? You can't fool me, Stiles! You'd murder it just like you murdered Donovan!" Scotts says his eyes glowing red

"I am not some beta or omega that you can control Scott!" Stiles says as he feels nothing from the glowing red eyes "I used self-defense to protect myself so Donovan wouldn't kill me!" He yells at Scott then takes a deep breath "You might be the mighty True Alpha Scott but some of us aren't like you, I don't feel the need to give second chances to anyone who so much as asks for it, I'm the reason your alive Scott because while you trust everyone I trust no one because you let toxic people your the pack!" Stiles bellows and steps forward "Theo killed Josh!" He says and Scott looks like that's old news

"Josh was gonna kill Theo, Stiles," Scott says with his puppy dog eyes and Stiles sees red "How is that any different from my situation Scott!" Stiles realizes he's losing control and centers himself "I am not your friend McCall, you lost me the day you chose to trust Gerard over me," He says and walks away making sure Scott isn't following him.

He heads back to the house, the for sign sale gone after being sold on the market and takes a deep breath he walks in to see his suitcase and duffel bag with Uncle Phil sitting in the armchair reading a book, looking up he sees Stiles face and frowns "Something wrong?" Uncle Phil asks carefully and Stiles takes a deep breath "No, just a tough goodbye" Uncle Phil nods with understanding but Stiles can tell he doesn't buy it "Ok" He says and stands up and putting his book in his duffel bag.

Turning to look at Stiles he smiles "Ready to go?"

Stiles grips his backpack and smiles, ready for the new beginning

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Asgard, The 9 Realms, 2011**

Loki watches his brother through the window, flirting with the women Asgardians

He scoffs when he sees one of them giggle back and turns back to walk to his bed

Changing into his bedroom attire he mutters to himself before the lights turn off

"Soon brother, everything will change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Deaton was a dick in the TV series but in this, he's a cryptic asshole with a heart  
> For reference it is currently around January of 2011, I'll start adding the months because the movies can be pretty confusing at date times


	5. So this is him? He's taller than I'd imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I now have an idea where this is going it might be multiple stories because I plan to take this till avengers endgame

**New York, New York, January 2011**

Coulson sees Stiles drift in and out of consciousness, watching as the teen's face relaxes and tenses up. This shouldn't be the life of a 17-year-old and Coulson knows it, but he also knows that Stiles wouldn't want it any other way. Coulson watches as the plane lands at SHIELD Headquarters and notices Stiles instantly waking up and tensing "It's ok" Coulson says softly "We just landed, do you remember this place?" Coulson asks quietly and he sees Stiles relax and slowly take in his surroundings, it takes a minute but then his eyes flash in realization "Headquarters?" He asks hesitantly and Coulson smiles and nods.

They walk down the plane and Coulson instantly changes from an Uncle to an Agent of SHIELD, he notices that Stiles looks at him and then also straightens his posture, _huh_ , and then they walk to Fury's Headquarters, through the winding maze of the place Coulson nods to certain agents and Stiles just sticks behind him, like a junior agent. When they finally reach the door Stiles looks at Coulson "Is this..." He doesn't finish his question as his voice trails off when the door opens revealing Commander Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury.

He sees Stiles jaw clench and unclench before looking at them both, assessing them, Hill smiles warmly at him "Stiles you've gotten big" She says and Stiles smiles "You've gotten older" And Hill just smirks at him "I'm sure you remember Director Fury from one of my visits" And Stiles looks at Fury before nodding "I called him Eye Patch" He states causing Coulson to snort and Fury to glower

"Never say that in front of other Agent's, Agent Stilinski," Fury says and Stiles smirks "Sure sir..." He trails once he finally registers what Fury said, turning to Coulson he raises an eyebrow "Agent?" Coulson nods before Stiles's mouth open "What?!" And then he turns back to Fury "With all due respect sir you only meet me once and that one time wasn't exactly a good impression like I know I accidentally lit your eye patch on fire but it was an accident! I swear!" He opens his mouth to continue but stops when Hill and Coulson start laughing "What?" Stiles asks slightly offended.

"Stiles, he wants you to become an agent because you've been trained to live like one," Hill says gasping for breath and she looks at him with a twinkle in her eye "He's wanted to recruit you since you were 12" _but your dad didn't let him_ goes unsaid and she clears her throat "Since Coulson is your last living relative he has decided to let you join early, you can still finish high scho-" "I've already graduated I just took extra classes to be with my p- my friends" And that earns some raised eyebrows, negative or positive he can't tell "Anyway Coulson has agreed and we've already agreed on a level so, welcome to SHIELD Agent Stilinski" She states holding out a badge, but he doesn't take it instead he says "Mischief"

That earns him some confused looks "Agent Mischief, in honor of my father" He says proudly yet sadly and Hill nods before walking to out of the room, 10 minutes of awkward silence later she returns with a new badge and hands it to him "Welcome to SHIELD Agent _Mischief,_ welcome to level 5" He grabs it tentatively before looking up "Level 5? Why not 1?" He asks and that causes them to look at each other before looking back at him "Your Uncle is Phil Coulson, your Aunt is Maria Hill, and you know me as Eye Patch" Fury grins "Need I say more?" He says and Stiles shakes his head.

"Good, Agent Hill will be your S.O" Fury states looking at Hill before she nods and turns to him "Tomorrow 14:00 (2:00 p.m) Not a minute over," She says before walking out. Stiles watches her walk out and turns to look at Fury "She's going to kill me" He states morbidly and Fury smirks "Then you better not be late, dismissed" He says and both of them nod before leaving. Coulson watches Stiles stare at his new badge with disbelief and pats him on the shoulder "I'm proud of you buddy but we need to change one thing" Coulson says and he pretends to not notice Stiles's glare 

"Change what?"

* * *

**Columbus Circle, New York, New York, January 2011**

Stiles hates this. He absolutely hates this. He will never do this again, no sir, and he thought Lydia was bad, he winces at that thought, but watching Uncle Phil pick and choose his style is torture to him and he misses his big graphic t-shirts but he also understands. His hands feel heavy with the number of new clothes he's got and is trailing behind Uncle Phil "Come on Uncle Phil it's been hours" He whines and Uncle Phil just looks at him with a grin "Sorry Stiles only a few more places to go" And that causes Stiles to groan, his arms are sore, he feels his phone buzz but he physically can't.

Uncle Phil, it seems, seems to take pity on Stiles and they finally leave after hours of what Stiles would call torture, not that it really is torture he just likes to think it is. On the car ride to Uncle Phil's apartment, he looks at the notification and can't help but grin at the message, _you look like your about to pass out_ the message reads and he grins before typing out, _stop stalking me_ and then his phones buzzes again, _no can do magic man_ he looks at the nearest camera and shakes his head.

Finally pulling up into the apartment Stiles gets out of the car and looks around, trying to get a feel for this place "This is a building where some SHIELD Agents live so play nice Stiles" Uncle Phil says and Stiles raises his hands, or well, he tries to but can't because of the bags in his hands. They make their way to the 3rd floor and Stiles can't help but notice the way Uncle Phil has bought an apartment in the middle of the building, _smart_ , and Uncle Phil turns to him with a raised eyebrow "And why would it be 'smart'?" He asks and Stiles realizes he said it out loud "Well with how you bought the apartment and seeing as we're on the middle floor it's a tactical decision, two ways out and now way to get boxed in," He says with a shrug and Uncle Phil beams.

Unlocking his door and letting Stiles in, he walks into the living room and stops, Uncle Phil bumps into him and looks at him in confusion "What?" He asks and then follows his line of sight, the color drains from Uncle Phil's face and Stiles watches as a man with blonde hair looks at Uncle Phil with a raised eyebrow "Well who is this?" He asks and Stiles turns to see Uncle Phil open and close his mouth "Babe close your mouth or you might catch flies" The man says and that causes Stiles to look back at Uncle Phil 

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks the man and the man just raises his eyebrow again and assesses him "Names Clint Barton" And now its Stiles turn to stare at him with an open mouth "Hawkeye" He squeaks and Hawkeye narrows his eyes "How do you know me?" And Stiles looks at Uncle Phil who has finally gained his bearings and is only looking semi-sheepish "I totally didn't hack SHIELD to find dirt on Uncle Phil and totally didn't accidentally stumble upon his team also known as 'Strike Team Delta' who may or may not be Black Widow and Hawkeye and then found your real names" He squeaks out and runs behind Uncle Phil.

Hawkeyes eyes light up in amusement "Oh I like him" He says then looks at Uncle Phil "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" And Uncle Phil finally catches his bearings, he clears his throat and steps up to take Hawkeyes hand "Stiles this is my boyfriend, Clint, Clint this is Stiles" He rubs the back of his neck "You're dating Hawkeye?" He blurts out and Clint stifles a laugh "Please its Clint, and yes he's dating the oh so fabulous me" Clint grins and then gives Uncle Phil a kiss on the cheek before going back to cooking but then turns around

"How do you feel about homemade Burritos?"

* * *

**Location: The apartments, 305, January 2011**

Coulson watches as Stiles laughs at the story Clint tells him and doesn't ignore that warm feeling that he feels watching the two get along, he knew they would but he also knew that would mean trouble... and adding Natasha to the mix, he shivers at the thought of that but then is brought back to the real world by Stiles's snort and Clint grinning mischievously "What?" He asks and Stiles just laughs more and Coulson likes that Clint made him laugh because this is the happiest he's seen Stiles in a while

"Clint was just telling me about your mission in Cambodia, the one with the snake and tor-" Stiles starts to say but is cut off "Ok I think that's enough storytelling, for now, Clint, let's wash up," He says and picks up the plates, Stiles and Clint just snigger but do what he says and work in comfortable silence, after 10 minutes of cleaning Stiles yawns and asks where the bedroom is too were Clint pointed to the guest bedroom. Watching as Stiles leaves he feels Clint's arm slither around his waist and leans into it, Clint kisses the back of his neck and murmurs "He's taller than I'd imagined" And that causes Coulson to freeze-up 

"And why would you think that?" Coulson says keeping his voice low, he feels Clint sigh and moves to face in front of him, holding his hands "Because I was worried, why would you're face get white so fast, and why did Hill take over" Clint looks down at there joined hands "You looked so spooked reading the report and I was worried it was something worse" Clint looks up "So Natasha sorta, kinda interrogated Hill and we found out you were visiting family which we never knew you had" Clint looks ashamed and Coulson says before bringing one hand to his face "I understand, I should've told you but I was so afraid" Coulson admits "He's the only family I have left and I couldn't afford to lose them two, the only reason why Hill knew was that she knew Noah"

Clint nods before hugging Coulson fiercely "I'm just glad it wasn't drugs" Clint mutters and Coulson snorts before pulling back "And why would you think that?" Coulson asks with a smirk and Clint shrugs "I have no clue"

They stay in the comfortable silence until Coulson speaks up again "He was talking to someone on the car ride here but didn't want me to know, but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat" Clint hums "Maybe it's someone he likes" And that makes Coulson frown "But if I can't find out who how am I supposed to background check them?" He asks in semi-alarm and Clint just laughs at his antics "He'll tell you when he's ready" And then Clint yawns and looks at him before tugging him into the bedroom, too tired to change they both collapse on the bed and hold each other as they drift off Clint sighs and softly says _I love you_

"I love you too"

* * *

**Asgard, January 2011**

The God of Thunder watches as the plan evolves in front of his eyes, his sisters and brothers fighting over tactics, he sighs

Sif and Balder argue with the Warrior Three; Fandral, Hogun the Grim, and Volstagg

Having heard enough of there squander he yells at them to be quiet and they do

"We shall attack from the front, while my warriors attack from the left and right, none shall survive a fate like that"

They all agree, not watching there surroundings as the God of Mischief plans

And oh does he plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this is pre-avengers  
> Also, Clint Barton looks like comic book Clint Barton but wears the movie costume not the comic book costume cuz no offense it's just weird


	6. But what are you? said the witch and the man replied, I am me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support it means so much!  
> Also, I don't know much about guns so sorry in advance  
> Also Also, I'm gonna add some flashbacks so you will understand his younger years, it's a bit different from the show  
> Also Also Also, I'm kinda winging the mythology so some of the stuff I say won't actually exist but in this world is does *shrug*

**SHIELD Headquarters, New York, February 2011**

Stiles races through the crowd of people fighting the ever-constant wave of New York is ridiculously hard, and he makes a note to himself to find a faster way to Headquarters. Rushing to change into SHIELD workout out clothes he checks his new digital watch, courtesy of Uncle Phil, and swears at the time "Commander Hill is gonna have my ass" He mutters to himself, in the past week since he's moved to New York he's been worked harder then he ever has, and he enjoys it. A necessary distraction for Beacon Hills.

He rushes through the door to see Hill sitting patiently for him, her eyebrow raised in such a way it reminds him of a certain strawberry blonde. He shakes his head. No, he will not think about it.

"Made it!" He exclaims before turning to attention to Hill and she looks him up and down. He shrinks under her gaze and then she glances over to the track, understanding immediately he starts running. You'd think running with and away from supernatural creatures would make him have more endurance but he guesses in SHIELD that isn't enough. Not that they know of the existence of the supernatural, no, no, no he and a certain hacker(s) made sure of that. He's actually quite lucky to have met both of them.

He's so in his head he doesn't notice Hill stick her foot out and he trips. And falls on his face. Groaning into the ground before looking up at her "Why?" He moans and she just smirks "Always be aware of your surroundings" She states and then in a lower voice "Is it Beacon Hills?" He sighs at her and damn she's good at reading people "And if it was?" He asks the deflection being one of his many attributes. She sighs before standing up "Follow me Agent Mischief" And he does.

He almost jumps for joy when he realizes where they are but keeps his emotions in check knowing that would result in who knows how many pushups "Let's see what you've remembered since our last gun training" She says and he looks at her before looking at the wide expanse of guns, giddily he grabs the familiar M9 and quickly ejects the magazine, checking to make sure it's loaded he starts to move towards the range before he's stopped by a hand and he tenses, turning around to pin the person to the ground only to realize its Hill.

"Not so fast Agent, take apart the gun" She states simply and he stares at her for a second before taking the gun apart with practiced ease, setting it down he raises an eyebrow at her "Now put it back together and do it all over again" And so he does... 19 fucking times until his arms are aching from doing so. She finally tells him to stop and he's so tired but then Hill grabs another gun. "SHIELD Agents usually use a Smith & Wesson M&P pistol and an M4A1 but since I got you used to every gun were gonna use my favorite; Glock 19," She says and grabs a gun off of the rack. 

Handing it over to Stiles he looks over the gun, ejects the magazine and turns the gun over in his hands, memorizing the parts and then he begins to take it apart, and he does in what he hopes is record time, and then he's doing it again... and again... until finally after what he believes is the 30th goddamn time she tells him to stop and he's exhausted. Smiling to herself she looks at him "That's all for today Agent Mischief, your dismissed" She states and walks up, he chuckles breathlessly before heading to the showers and by the time he's finished it's 15:00 (3 p.m) he texts Phil he's getting lunch and then he's off.

But first, he has a pit stop to make.

* * *

**SHIELD Headquarters, 2011**

Coulson watches with bated breath as Natasha and Clint barely make it out alive, the last week Natasha was undercover and then Clint had to extract her once they got the necessary intel. Sighing in relief once they make it to the extraction point he realizes he has a few hours to kill when Agent Hill walks in and his phone buzzes, looking down he sees a text from Stiles saying he's getting food. Looking back up from his phone he watches as Agent Hill walks up next to him and motions with her head to follow. After taking a few turns and standing right in front of her office he looks at her "Agent Hill?" He asks and she looks around before dropping her cold exterior and she smiles at him.

"Stiles has been an excellent student" She states and Coulson sighs in relief "That's good," He says "But he was distracted at the beginning of the lesson" She adds and then in a slightly lower voice "It has something to do with Beacon Hills" Coulson sighs as Hill says that "I knew it would eventually, whatever happened in Beacon Hills he was in the middle of it" Coulson states and Hill looks at him in confusion before he shakes his head, understanding the gesture Hill opens the door and waits until he inside before shutting the door.

"I found Noahs study" And Hill makes a noise in the back of her throat and Coulson sighs "Maria it was crazy there were killings, sacrifices, and kidnappings you name it it was there!" He states in distress and Hill puts her hands on his shoulder looking him right in the eyes "We'll figure it out but I'm thinking he needs a therapist Phil unless you tell me otherwise" She says and Coulson looks at her before nodding "He's been waking up from nightmares basically every night, either Clint or I have to stay with him before he falls asleep and even then I don't think he sleeps much" 

Maria nods before schooling her face "Then that's what we'll do, in the meantime tell Agent Barton and Romonav to stop eavesdropping" And as she says that she walks over to the door and opens it revealing both Natasha and Clint standing right in front of the door smiling unapologetically, Natasha smirks 

"So when do I get to meet him?"

* * *

**New York, New York, February 2011**

Stiles stares at the address in his hands, looking up to reveal what looks like a book shop. Walking in the feels a set wards warp around him to let him in and he looks around "Hello?" He says loudly to catch anyone attention, the sound of a ladder echos through the bookstore before revealing an older woman, she squints at him before sharply saying "When Alan said he had one of his apprentices move to New York I expected more"

Stiles opens his mouth and an offended _hey_ slips his lips before she looks at him sharply "Your spark is magnificent but still needs fine-tuning my boy, what has he taught you so far?" She steps off the ladder and walks around him before circling him and looking him up and down, like prey sizing up its meal. Straightening his posture and looking at her sharply "He's got me working on levitation but he said something about me being an elemental spark so I'm guessing the levitation has got to do something with manipulating air? But I'm not sure, oh also! Like my spark gets this really warm, gooey feeling when I'm with someone I trust and I have no idea what that means but it also gives me a warning, like someone isn't trustworthy or something, but I think that's just my intuition but... sorry I'm rambling" He says before looking down at the ground.

The elderly woman smiles before nodding and motions with her hand to follow "Come child, I shall show you what you are" Before walking into the back of the bookstore, he hesitantly follows "I feel like I'm gonna get murdered" He mutters and the woman laughs "My dear child not much can murder you once you learn to master your spark" Before grabbing a book and blowing the dust off of it she flips open a page

"First you must understand what the elements are there are five-" "Wait five? I thought there were only four" He interrupts and the woman glares at him "Right shutting up," He says and she nods before continuing "As I was saying there are 5 elements, the first 4 are the common ones; Earth, fire, air, water. But there is another one that is not as well known; void" He shivers at that reminding him all the well of the nogistune "The void elementals are rare and few, and it takes great mastery to learn and control the void element, with every element there is a spark; earth spark, fire spark... you get the idea but there is also the elemental spark, appearing every few 100 years one spark has the ability to master all 5 elements but they are usually hunted down due to the fear of having too much power. You, my child, are exactly that and I am honestly surprised at how well you've mastered your air element, the hardest one to master is obviously void but also fire." Closing her book she looks back at him "The reason you get that feeling with your spark is that, well wait, let me explain it this way: I'm sure you're familiar with werewolves" And he nods

"Werewolves need a pack to make sure they don't go feral while that is not the case to you, sparks are in a way a werewolf but while the human can manipulate that feeling of pack the spark also recognizes it." He looks at her in confusion and she sighs "Think of how wolves scent there packs, the same thing could be said for the spark, that feeling you get that 'warm gooey feeling' is a way signifying trust and loyalty for a spark, that person being part of your pack you could say. And while a pack is not needed for a spark especially one as powerful as yours it can help immensely with its control. But the spark doesn't really need a werewolf it just needs a stable person in your life. That could be an adult, a boss, or even a friend and they can be completely human" He nods in understanding "What are you then?"

"I am a witch, a white witch to be exact, not to be confused with a dark witch, my kind is many but are hunted down, New York was the perfect place for me to hide," She says and Stiles nods even though it is a vague answer and looks at her "I need a teacher" He states and the woman nods "And I shall teach you what I can but with your power, but you will need another teacher after me" Stiles nods before remembering something he forgot to ask "Wait, what is your name?" 

She smiles "You may call me Sicily (Sa-sil-e)" He nods before looking at her with determination "When do I start?"

"Right now"

* * *

**Location: Unknown, February 2011**

The man sits and waits, he knows what's to come, the Jutonheim was coming it was just a matter of time. 

The other walks up with a man with jet black hair pulled back to show his face, his armor a green and gold material

_Master you have a visitor_

The man smiles "What is it you want, God of Mischief?" He asks, but he knows

The God looks at him with a glint in his eyes "The truth and then my birthright, not to be the shadow to my brother" He spits out the last word like its venom

The man smiles, it has begun "What do you need?" And the God smirks

"A Destroyer"


	7. The spark, the assassin, and the widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ means flashback beginning and end
> 
> Also, nobody really knows when Budapest happened so I'm making it up

**The apartments, 305, February 2011**

Coulson opens the door to the smell of food, with Clint and Natasha behind him he knows whos cooking and yells into the apartment to tell Stiles he's home he hears a response but it's muffled to hear. Turning to Natasha he sees her raise her eyebrow "Tread carefully" Coulson warns her and she nods, Coulson turns back into the apartment before looking into the kitchen, catching Stiles cooking something. Stiles puts the spatula down and turns around and smiles "Hey Uncle Phil! How was the mission?" He asks and Coulson smirks "That's classified"

Stiles pouts muttering _"Worth a shot"_ Before turning back around to the meal he's making "Yeah well Auntie Maria made me assemble and disable a gun..." He trails off and looks at the ceiling, seemingly trying to count in his head "I don't know how many times, my fingers were numb after that, still kinda are" He says and a snort is heard behind him and Stiles turns around again to see who snorted, seeing _the_ Black Widow behind Coulson his jaw drops "Oh my god is t-that..." "Yes that is Stiles," Coulson says before moving to see what he's cooking

He looks at the dish and turns to see Natasha smirk and wave and say "It's Natasha or Nat, nice to finally meet you, Stiles" And Stiles just nods dumbly "I'm a huge fan" He says and that causes Natasha to raise an eyebrow "I mean I totally don't know who you are! ...please don't kill me" He says and raises his hands in mock surrender. Coulson softly whacks the back of his head and Stiles rubs the spot, turning back around to the meal Coulson looks at it "What is this?" He asks

Stiles doesn't look up at Coulson and but does smile "Pan-Fried Tilapia, I used to make it for dad..." He trails off as he says that before clearing his throat and focusing on the food, Coulson nods and rubs his shoulder before turning to the two assassins "Alright lets set up the table" He says and grabs both of them.

After setting the table he notices Natasha isn't there and turns to Clint in alarm who just flashes a smile. Coulson squints his eyes at Clint before they widen as he realizes where Natasha is, hurrying to the kitchen he stops once he sees Natasha next to Stiles, he sees her hand try to take some of the meal before Stiles slaps her arm "No" He states firmly before gesturing behind him "Go, food will be served when it's finished" 

Natasha pouts but surprisingly listening and heads to the living room. Coulson walks up to Stiles and just sits at the counter they both work in bask in the comfortable silence before Coulson speaks up "Maria said you were distracted in training today" He says and he sees Stiles's shoulders tense "What about it?" Stiles asks tersely and Coulson realizes he needs to tread carefully "Just that you were distracted and it had something to do with Beacon Hills" Stiles sighs as Coulson says that and he watches the tension leak from Stiles's shoulder, now he just looks defeated "Your point?" 

Coulson deciding to forgo the carefully laid out plan to talk to Stiles just goes straight to the point "Hill wants you to talk to a therapist... and I agree" He states and Stiles finally looks at him "Do I have a say in this?" He asks and Coulson smiles softly "Normally I would say yes, but from what I've heard about Beacon Hills, and what's happened recently to you I think you do, no, I know you do" Stiles just looks at Coulson biting his lower lip as he thinks "Ok, but don't expect me to suddenly open up to a complete stranger" 

Coulson nods in surprise, he honestly didn't think Stiles was going to agree with that so easily, he thought he would have to fight for it and seeing Stiles not fight over going to therapy solidifies his decision, Stiles turns back to the dish every trace of ever having that conversation gone "Now go sit down. The foods done" Stiles says and so Coulson does, a couple of minutes later Stiles walks out and sets down the food before clapping his hands together

"Let the feast begin!"

* * *

**The Apartments, 305, February 2011**

Stiles cackles at Uncle Phil's face, telling the story of how he drove Lola when he was 12 "You drove my baby!" He screeches and Stiles gasps for breath "It was only like 10 minutes!" He says and Clint's on the ground clutching his stomach while Natasha's got her fist in her mouth to stop her from laughing. "You still drove her! Stiles what if you crashed her!" Uncle Phil says and Stiles just laughs "But I didn't though, it's still here safe and sound!"

Uncle Phil just huffs and crosses his arms over his chest "That's not the point" He says and Stiles smiles "I mean I don't know why your mad that's not the worst thing I've done" And that catches there attention but he just smirks, letting them all stare at him until he finally says "Ya know Budapest was really an insane mission report, I feel like you left some stuff out" He says smugly and Clint and Uncle Phil blush while Natasha smirks "How'd you know that?"

~

_Stiles wouldn't say he blackmailed Danny, we'll scratch that he totally did but still Danny's here isn't he and that's the point. Danny looks at him with crossed arms and his laptop open at Stiles's desk "You want me to do what?" He says blandly and Stiles still rocking the buzz cut scratches his head "I need you to hack somewhere" He states and Danny just sighs before pulling up a chair to his computer. Stiles pumps his fist and sits down next to him_

_"I'm only doing this because I don't have a choice, you know that right Stiles?" Danny explains and Stiles flaps his hands "Yeah, yeah semantics just hack away" He says and then looks over to Danny who has his eyebrow raised "And how am I supposed to do that when you haven't told me what to hack?" Stiles nods, right he totally forgot to say that "Right ok, I need you to hack SHIELD" And that catches Danny's attention, turning to face Stiles with a glare_

_  
__"No." He states firmly "Yes" Stiles counters and they have a stare off before Stiles sighs "I guess I'll just have to tell Jackson-" He starts but Danny slams his hand on his mouth "Fine! Ok! You win! But I'm only doing this because I'd rather him not find out" He says and Stiles just nods and smirks before gesturing to the computer "Type away Danny'O" And he does but not before glaring at Stiles, again._

_After ten minutes of Danny typing on the keyboard writing some fancy code that Stiles has no clue about he starts to mutter to himself "No, no, no, no, no" And Stiles looks at him in alarm "What?" He asks and Danny doesn't look up, concentration in his eyes "Someones hacking me back, and they're good, really good" And Stiles anxiety kicks up "Is it SHIELD?" He asks and Danny shakes his head sharply "No some outside source" And then he sees Danny glares at the computer "God damnit no, damnit they're really fucking good" And then he stops typing and just looks at the computer and Stiles looks at Danny sharply "What?"_

_Danny points at an open chat stream that pops up on his computer and 3 dots pop up "Who the fuck..." He mutters and then a sentence forms 'You're good, almost gave me a run for my money' The message says and Danny stares at that in frozen horror "What?" Stiles says and Danny opens and closes his mouth before saying "This has never happened before" And then the bubbles pop up again 'Yeah I know, I mean I'd never thought I'd never see a hacker try to hack SHIELD but here we are' and Stiles grabs the computer ignoring Danny as he tries to wrestle it out of his hands "Can you see us?" Stiles says as he also types out the words, having won the imprompt to wrestling match 'Yes, of course, I'm a hacker duh why wouldn't I be able to see you?' and Stiles looks around the room trying to find any hidden cameras_

_"Who are you?" He asks out loud 'Just another hacker poking into a mysterious agency. What do you need from them?' The person says and Stiles around again before choosing his words carefully "Budapest, Hungary mission in 2006" He says and the bubbles disappear for 5 minutes, Danny and Stiles look at each other with bated breath before the bubble pops up and a link is sent 'Here, hack free and no bugs' The person says and both he and Danny look at each other again before Danny speaks up "How can we trust you?"_

_'You can't but you will' And they stare at each other, Stiles clicks the link before Danny can protest and the files pop up... the unclassified one, the level 10 ones and he's amazed looking at Danny who looks at the files in confusion. Stiles stands up and spins around trying to find a camera but he can't "Thank you, what do we call you?" He asks and the bubbles pop up_

_'... call me Skye'_

~

Stiles smirks at the memory, even though he and Danny looked up the name they never found anything... no matter how hard they tried. Shrugging mysteriously "I have my ways" And continues eating leaving the three to question what that means. The rest of the dinner goes well and Stiles likes seeing this side of Uncle Phil which he doesn't see often. Stiles doesn't usually trust people fast but his spark is content again and he knows what that means now, taking a sip of his drink to hide his smile, when they finish eating they all head to the kitchen and just talk. Stiles sees the look Uncle Phil gives him and Nat when they hit it off and he knows that Uncle Phil is slightly regretting letting them meet each other.

Finally finished cleaning up the dishes he tells the group goodnight and gets ready for bed but not before his phone buzzes, looking down he sees a text from an unknown number, _the looks on their faces were hilarious_ and he smiles before shaking his head and typing out _yeah well it's not often you leave three world-class spies speechless_ he types _that is true... Danny asked for you_ the person says and his face morphs into sadness, Danny was one of the only people he regrets leaving at that hell hole called Beacon Hill _Tell him I'm doing fine_ and he lays down in bed and falls asleep as his phone buzzes again

_Of course magic man_

* * *

**Asgard, February 2011**

Odin slams his staff to the ground "Enough!" He bellows and Thor, Sif, and the Three Warriors quiet down

"It is too risky, the alliance is already shaky as it is, this will start another war we do not need!" Odin states with authority

And Thor opens his mouth to protest "But Father-"

"Be quiet boy! You will not confront Laufey in Jutonheim!" And Thor bows his head and nods

"As you wish father" Before they all walkout

Odin watches them as they leave and he turns his head to Loki who sits in the corner "Follow them" He orders and Loki bows he head 

"Of course, _father_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you don't know what Lola is here's the link https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Lola if you didn't know Coulson is very protective of his cars... he is a history geek and AOS proves that  
> Also, what did you think of the first episode of Season 7 for AOS, I loved it!


	8. Training is key but learning is vital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claudia Stilinski died when Stiles was 9

**The Bookstore, March 2011**

Stiles is focused, he is ok. His eyes are closed and his legs are crossed, his mind is blank and he isn't thinking about much, but he is hungry and thirsty. He feels an arm coming to hit him in the back of the head and dodges it before the person can hit him "Stay focused" Sicily hisses at him and he frowns "I am it's just harder to focus with ADHD!" He replies back snappily and he hears a sigh "If you were focused and relaxed I wouldn't have needed to do that"

Stiles frowns and sighs "Ok, ok," He says. It's been a month since he's found this place, a month since Auntie Maria made him reassemble a gun over a hundred times, well he's exaggerating but that's not the point. Sitting on Sicily's floor and trying to manipulate the air to make him levitate is hard. He's been able to lift objects and manipulate water in the short amount of time he's been learning, not to mention his ability to manipulate all types of supernatural substances (Mountain ash, wolfsbane, mistletoe, etc). Sicily said he's made amazing progress but it doesn't feel like it for him. This time he does get whacked in the back of the head and his eyes shoot open

"Ow" He whines and he angles his head to see Sicily glaring at him "Well focus then!" So he sighs and closes his eyes, forcing his mind to be blank and listens, he listens to the air vents, the soft draft of wind from the open window and then he pushes, his mind imaging himself manipulating the wind to lift him up, his brow furrows in concentration and then he feels it. The wind picks up underneath him and suddenly he's floating. Opening his eyes and gasping as he feels himself lift off the ground, it feels weird, like he's suddenly sitting on clouds, he feels the air currently keeping him afloat and it feels weird but not bad. And then he falls, landing on his ass, cursing as he rubs his butt he turns to Sicily whos smiling at him for what he thinks is the first time

"Amazing Stiles! Not many can pick this up so fast!" She exclaims and he grumbles but lifts himself off of the ground "Doesn't feel like it's going fast" He mutters and Sicily tuts "You might not think it is but it takes years for one to master an element, just one! By this rate, you'll have them mastered by the time your 20!" She states excitedly and he lets a small grin take his face, her enthusiasm just radiates. He opens his mouth to respond when his phone buzzes and he gets a text. Making a face at it he looks up from it and smiles apologetically "Sorry Sicily I have to go" He says sadly and she nods before waving goodbye.

One thing he has not enjoyed in the past month; therapy. Yes, yes it's good for him but right now its emotionally draining, like telling someone your problems without mentioning that werewolves exist is a pain in his ass, not that he's said much though. He did tell Uncle Phil he'll go, but he never said he'd talk, Stiles smirks, he loves loopholes. Taking his time to get to Headquarters, he grabs coffee because he can, and heads to the entrance of Headquarters. He swipes his agent card and nods at the security officer who hits a button taking him down the elevator instead of up. 

Going down to the lower levels he exits before making his way to an office, stopping outside of the door he takes a deep breath and opens the door. The man is there somehow and smiles at him "Good afternoon Agent Mischief" He says politely and he nods, Stiles purses his lips before replying "Good afternoon Dr. Garner" The man nods at him, Stiles admits he's not like most therapists, having been previously married to an Agent of SHIELD makes it a pain in the ass to dodge questions because he knows just how they work.

Looking the man up and down he sighs before sitting down on the couch taking a sip of his coffee, Dr. Garner indicates with his head to the coffee "What'd you get?" And Stiles narrows his eyes at him and Dr. Garner chuckles and shakes his head "I'm not trying to profile you by what you drink, just trying to start a conversation" When Stiles just continues to stare at him Dr. Garner talks like he's not being glared at currently "I actually don't drink coffee" He states and that causes Stiles to raise his eyebrows at that "You don't drink coffee?" He asks in disbelief and Dr. Garner nods with a smile

"My ex-wife never liked it, so when we were dating I kicked the habit because she couldn't stand it, now I like tea, I find it more... refreshing" He says the last word slowly like he's trying to think of a word to describe it. Stiles nods before looking down at his coffee, seeing no harm in answering "I like my coffee black" And Dr. Garner nods and purses his lips slightly "Ah I always wonder how people drink black" And Stiles squawks "Dude don't hate on the coffee you might hurt its feelings" Dr. Garner chuckles before growing serious and Stiles sighs, he knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time before he was signed off to another therapist

"Agent Mischief I'd like to talk about your Uncle," He says and that makes Stiles tilt his head, confused, out of everything Dr. Garner would say he says that? "Why...?" He asks slowly, cautiously "Well learning about someone's family can sometimes make people closer" He states and Stiles nods "Huh, how would you know that?" He asks suspiciously and Dr. Garner smiles again "Because I used to know him" And that throws Stiles for a loop "Agent Coulson was close to my ex-wife you could almost say brother and sister, so over time I got to know him too" He adds and Stiles raises his eyebrows, leaning forward

"Well I knew I had an Uncle when I was younger but I was always told by my dad not to talk about him so I didn't and he visited me twice after my mom died, once when I was 9 and that was after my mother died, and once when I was 12 but he brought to other people with him that time" He pauses trying to word this carefully "When I first met him he was nice, a little cautious but I guess that makes sense since he's a SHIELD agent and couldn't tell me about it at first, but the first visit was a week so we got pretty close because my dad had to plan the funeral and work at the sheriff's office a lot so we did everything together, he signed me up for defense classes and taught me a lot that I now know as the basic stuff every SHIELD Agent starts of learning" Taking a sip of his coffee he continues 

"The second time was when I was 12 he brought two other people with him this time, and I can't say who it's classified" He smirks and that and Dr. Garner shakes his head with a smile "I kept up my defense classes in secret and over time I joined a lot more classes, not even my bestfr- sorry ex-best friend knew, so I was in pretty good shape by then. Then the two people who came with him took me to a gun range and you could say the rest is history. I spent the last week they were there learning how to assemble and disassemble I don't even know how many guns" He shakes his head fondly "Uncle Phil and I had gotten closer than ever once he told me he worked for SHIELD and my dad was at the station a lot... again so the three of us everything together, well the two of us, one of the three adults left a lot... anyways Uncle Phil is the best, honestly he's so kind and accepting of me, taking the time to just being here for me since my d-dad died but I couldn't ask for a better Uncle" He finishes with a smile and his voice slightly cracks talking about his dad, Dr. Garner nods.

"Alright Agent Mischief it seems our time is up, for now, the next session is a week away" Dr. Garner states, and Stiles looks at his watch in surprise, "It's already been an hour?" And Dr. Garner nods, so Stiles gets up from the couch and heads to the door. He pauses at the door before opening it hesitating. "Stiles, you can call me Stiles," He says before walking away not waiting for the response.

Dr. Garner smiles.

* * *

**SHIELD Headquarters, New York, March 2011**

Agent Coulson stands in front of the monitors watching the units converge in on the building, a cough brings him out of his thoughts and sees Commander Hill hand him a folder. Opening it up he reads the first pages before closing it "No" He states firmly and Hill sighs "Phil-" "No he's not ready, he hasn't been cleared" Coulson interrupts and Hill sighs again "Yes he has, Dr. Garner just cleared him" And that makes Coulson come up short, shaking his head "Still he's not ready" and Hill takes a breath "He's blown past all SHIELD exams and test, he's ready" "He's too young" and Hill finally looks in his eyes, noting the pleading in them she straightens her posture 

"Agent Coulson Agent Mischief has been cleared for a mission if you would like to argue take it up with Director Fury," Hill says in the tone that doesn't allow room for argument and Coulson sighs before nodding his head "Fine, but doesn't mean I like this" And Hill smirks "Noted" Before moving to her pager.

Minutes late Stiles arrives, his posture straight and face impassive. Coulson is damn proud but it doesn't mean he likes it. Stiles stands in attention "Commander Hill" He greets her with a nod and Hill nods back "Agent Mischief we have a mission for you" If Stiles is surprised he doesn't show it, taking the folder and flipping through it for a few minutes. He finally looks up with determination and hands it back to Hill "When do I leave?" He asks and Hill looks at Coulson for just a second "Right now." Stiles nods before walking to the quinjet leaving both Senior Agents behind.

Hill turns to the monitor "Agent Barton is flying" She adds and that makes Coulson feel a little bit better. They both watch as Stiles takes off for the intel grab with Team Zulu as backup, without turning to Hill he asks "How would you feel about Stiles going to college at NYU?" He asks and Hill smirks and nods "Was wondering when you were going to say that" She pauses "We'd have to schedule training around that but I don't see why not" She states and Coulson sighs "Good because I saw Stiles got an acceptance letter from them" And Hill turns to him this time "But he's still a Junior in high school?" She says in surprise and Coulson nods

"He said he had enough points to graduate but never did, didn't want to leave his father behind," He says solemnly, and Hill nods "But now that... anyways now he can" She states and Coulson sighs "Yeah, I think he should do it, but I have no clue what he'd major in," He says and Hill nods "I have an idea but I don't know if its right" He turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow but she's not paying attention to him but to the monitor, she frowns watching Stiles move towards the pickup spot. Leaning forward she mutters to herself "Somethings not right..." And then the shooting starts

Stiles instantly takes cover and calls into his radio _"I need backup ASAP, shots fired"_ He states in urgency and pulls out his own Glock 19, both Hill and Coulson look at each other alarm before yelling at Agents to get to their position, Hill moves her hand to her ear "Agent Mischief fall back" She barks and Coulson sees Stiles shake his head _"Negative Commander Hill, I'm pinned"_ He states and they both look at each other in alarm.

Coulson turns around and orders the Agents in the room "Send back-up in now!" He orders and they all nod before pulling on their headsets and telling Team Zulu to move in. Coulson turns back around to the monitors too see Stiles turn to what looks like a camera and then he moves, Coulson is about to tell him to stay put when Stiles fires hitting one of the assailants in the chest before moving behind a pillar _"I see 20 targets"_ Stiles states

Suddenly Team Zulu moves into position and Stiles is able to make it back to the team but not before firing a few more shots, hiding behind another building this time with Team Zulu, they watch with bated breath as the battle rages on, finally after what feels like 30 minutes the firing ceases and Team Zulu and Stiles converge on the now-dead assailants _"All hostiles are down, some of Team Zulu is injured"_ Stiles states and both Coulson and Hill release a breath "Return to base" She says through comms before turning to one of the desk agents "Get clean up crew and tell medical to get ready, we've got a few injured" The Agent nods before talking to some other agents on comms, they watch Stiles and the rest of Team Zulu make their way to the quinjet then taking off.

Making there way down to the loading docks they see a team of doctors at the ready, 5 minutes later the quinjet approaches and the hangar door opens, the doctors rush in and grab the hurt agents before taking them down to medical not waiting for anyone, remaining until Clint and Stiles are the only ones left on board Hill and Coulson let there cold facade drop, Coulson slowly approaches Stiles "Stiles, are you okay?" He asks tenderly and Stiles nods "Yeah, yeah I think so." Stiles says not looking up at them. 

The adults all share a look, they all know what it means, Hill talks first "Stiles you just had your first kills, how are you feeling?" She asks gently and Stiles shakes his head before muttering "It wasn't my first" And that causes all of them to pause "It wasn't your first kill?" Clint asks hesitantly and Stiles nods "When was your first kill?" Clint asks and Stiles looks at him "Surviving in Beacon Hills wasn't all sunshine and rainbows sometimes you were forced to do the impossible" He says before glancing down again

All three adults look at each other again before nodding to each other "Ok" They all say and Stiles's head whips up in surprise "Ok?" He asks in bewilderment, their faces are all set kind understanding that if Stiles killed someone it wasn't to kill but in self-defense "You're not going to arrest me?" He asks and they all smirk and shake their heads as Coulson speaks up

"No Stiles we're not, we trust you."

* * *

**Asgard, March 2011**

Loki stops Thor before he and his friends head to the bi-frost "Brother wait!" He yells at them and they all tense up

Thor turns around slowly "Yes, brother?" As Loki finally catches up "Don't just rush in with no plan" He says and they all glare at them

"We were not," Sif says tersely and Loki ignores the tone "Take your time, don't rush in, plan for everything to go wrong," He states and they all loosen up by what he's implying

Loki looks at all of them with pleading eyes "Let me help" He says and they all look at each other before nodding and heading back to the castle

Leaving Loki in the back so they don't see his smirk

The plan has begun.


	9. A billionare spends, and watches who interest him

**The Apartments, 305, March 2011**

Stiles meditates in his room, his body floating as he basks in the silence, it's been a week since his first mission, a week since he told what he now considers his family that he has killed before. Sighing he opens his eyes and sets down his feet. He's getting better at meditating, learning how not to fall on his ass. Looking at his watch he sees the time, 0600, and changes into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, today is his first official day of college. Even though its March in New York it's still fairly cold, not that he's complaining.

Walking into the kitchen his wards flare up and he tenses, someones in the house, making his breakfast he feels the person quietly make his way to him, slowly he grabs the hidden Glock 19 under the counter. Waiting for a second he grabs the gun, spins, and clicks of the safety, hand on the trigger "Don't move!" He says and the person stops, it's too dark to see there face, the person raises their hands "Easy kid, it's just me" Nat says and he relaxes, slowly putting the safety back on and putting the Glock back into place he grabs a butter knife "Sorry Nat, it was to quiet" He says

Nat walks into the light a smirk on her face "You're getting better, not many people hear me coming" She says and Stiles smirks pointing a butter knife at her "I live with a super-spy who just happens to be my Uncle who also happens to be dating an assassin whos best friends with another assassin" He says and puts the butter knife in the sink "Touché" She says before sitting down at the counter "What are you majoring in?" She asks and Stiles laughs and shakes his head, of course, she knew "Biology and minoring in Mythology and Latin" 

Natasha nods "Interesting choices," She says and Stiles shrugs "I've always been into the mythological I just find it so fascinating," He says as he grabs his breakfast burrito and puts it in his backpack "Sounds cool kid good luck in college," She says and Stiles nods before leaving the apartment. The university is only a 20-minute walk so he gets to his first class in no-time, taking a seat in the middle of the classroom he pulls out his notebook and waits for class to start.

* * *

**Stark Tower, March 2011**

Tony Stark is always someone who likes to show off his cars and his armor is his baby, and while Pepper is the love of his life he still can't help but love his toys, even if that means showing off which Pepper is trying to make him stop because it supposedly makes people feel bad but come on, what else is he supposed to do with his money?

So when he shes Pepper's reaction to Stark Tower, a massive 97-floor tower with his own name on it she just sighs kisses him on the cheek before muttering "What else am I gonna do." Tony grins at the memory, he's on the 79th floor, his personal workshop jamming out to AC/DC when Jarvis speaks up "Sir there is a Phil Coulson waiting in the elevator" He hums before responding "Alright bring Agent Agent up" And he hears the elevator make its way up before the door opens revealing who else but Agent.

"Mr. Stark," He says and Tony stands up from his latest Iron Man model "Please Agent it's Tony" He replies with a smirk and Agent just nods before looking around "I like what you've done with the place" And Tony just waves his hands at him "Gah it's not finished, right now Pepper is just designing our apartment and that's it," He says before smirking "What can I do for you?" He asks Agent.

Agent sighs before handing him a folder "We need your consult on a weapon" That makes Tony frown he hasn't work on weapons since Afganistan and the Agent seemingly reading his face nods "I know you don't work on weapons anymore but we just need your advice no one else can figure it out" He grits out the last part and that makes Tony beam "Well, of course, you can't just expect a SHIELD Scientist to make this" He moves to his desk and adds on his own improvements.

He pauses for just a second before adding one last thing to it "There ya go Agent" He says and proudly hands the folder back to him, Agent nods and then smirks "Pleasure doing business with you" He states before walking away leaving Tony to try to interpret what he meant when he finally does Coulson here's an offended "Hey!" Before he's gone.

Tony stands there, baffled, he just got played by Agent Agent, he hears the familiar clicks of his own Miss Pepper Potts heels before reaching him, turning to face him Pepper raises an eyebrow "Was Phil here?" She asks and Tony just nods, sighing she looks around "Well I would've liked to say hi..." She trails off when she sees his face "Honey what's wrong?" She asks and Tony looks at her "I just got played by Agent" 

She pauses for a second before laughing "I was wondering when that would happen" Patting his cheek she walks away but not before calling out "He is a spy you know!" And then she's gone too. Tony collects himself before muttering to himself "Stupid Agent Agent"

* * *

**NYU Campus, March 2011**

Stiles waits in line for his coffee, his third coffee of the day and it's not even 15:00 (3 p.m) yet. Tapping his foot and looking at his watch, he's got two hours before he has to go train with Auntie Maria. Finally, he hears his name being called and walks up to grab his coffee, placing himself so he can see all exits and no cameras face him, he grabs his book on Quantum Physics from his backpack and reads.

He slowly reads his book for what he thinks is 45 minutes before he sees a person eyeing him, the man appears to be in his 30's, is decently built, and wearing what looks like designer clothes but he found out pretty quickly that's normal in this area but there's also something else that he can't quite put his finger on. Stiles, having enough of being stared at looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow at the man, and the man just quirks his lips before walking over to him and sitting down. 

"What's a young kid like you reading Quantum Physics?" The man asks and Stiles purses his lips "Just a bit of light reading" He replies and the man practically beams before introducing himself "Names Tony Stark-" And Stiles's brain short-circuits, the man, no _Tony Stark_ , seemingly doesn't notice his inner turmoil and continues talking but Stiles only hears the last part "-You've might've heard of me" He adds and Stiles just nods dumbly "I mean who hasn't?" Stiles said and then winces, he's read all about Tony Stark even his ego which is surprisingly talked about a lot in his consultant personal file for SHIELD.

Mr. Stark beams "Of course I mean I am only Iron man and a billionaire" And Stiles scoffs "So high and mighty," He says with a bit of attitude and Mr. Stark smirks "Well kid now that you know my name it's only fair we trade," He says and Stiles stares at him "I was always taught not to give my name to strangers, ya know the saying 'Stranger Danger'?" He says and Mr. Stark barks out a laugh "I like you kid, so what's got you interested in Quantum Physics?" He asks and Stiles thinks, carefully thinking of an answer "I got bored" He said before shrugging

Mr. Stark it seems is undeterred and leans forward "Personally I haven't read much about it but it sounds interesting" And that catches Stiles attention "Why wouldn't you read about it I mean its fascinating, I mean sure its a little branch compared to Quantum mechanics but still its the theory of how atoms work. It explains how electrons move through a computer chip, or how photons of light get turned to electrical current in a solar panel or amplify themselves in a laser, or even just how the sun keeps burning. It's fascinating to think that everything just revolves around atomically were all on the same wavelength or as some people call it the 'quantum tune'..." Stiles has never really gotten to talk to someone about this but here he is, blabbing to _the Tony Stark_ about why Quantum physics is cool.

Mr. Stark just nods his head and when Stiles realizes he's rambling he ducks his head and blushes "Sorry" He says and Mr. Stark smiles at him and shakes his head "No, no it's fine. How old are you?" He asks and Stiles seeing no harm in answering "17" He says and Mr. Stark just nods "What would you say if I gave you an internship?" He asks and Stiles freezes "What?" He says "An internship" Mr. Stark repeats "You work for me for let's say a year, you continue doing..." He trails off and Stiles realizes he's supposed to answer "College," He says and Mr. Stark nods "College and every day after your classes end you intern for me" 

Stiles shakes his head "I can't I don't have time" He tries to lie and it's not a good one, Mr. Stark scoffs "Then make time, come on what do you say?" He asks and Stiles doesn't know what to do or say, he's never thought he would be in this position so slowly and inconspicuously he puts his book in his backpack, looking at Mr. Stark in the eye he opens his mouth and then closes "Come on I haven't got all day" Mr. Stark says with a raised eyebrow and then Stiles bolts he's running out of the coffee shop and he thinks he hears Mr. Stark yell "That's not a no!" But he isn't sure.

He sprints all the way to Headquarters.

* * *

**SHIELD Headquarters, March 2011**

Commander Hill waits, looking at her watch, it's 15 minutes over 17:00 (5 p.m) sighing she gets ready to go get Coulson when the doors burst open and Stiles is there, panting like a maniac but dressed to work out, he's obviously out of it and Hill instantly walks up to him "Stiles?" She says hesitantly and he gasps for breath "Give... me... a... second" He says between breaths and so she does, finally he catches his breath but he's still sweating and now Hill crosses her arms

"Why were you late?" She demands and Stiles just looks at her seemingly trying to form a sentence "I just got asked by the Tony Stark himself to intern under him" And Hill was expecting an excuse like the train was late or he forgot his shoe but not that. And now it's Hills turn to stand there dumbfounded

"Wait what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stark Tower is basically just his tower right now, in my timeline Tony finishes the tower around the summer of 2011  
> https://www.newscientist.com/term/quantum-physics/ is where I got my info from, I am not actually studying it  
> Also Tony likes to joke that Agent is Coulson's first name so as a joke he calls him Agent Agent, ya know because he's an Agent of SHIELD... I'm just gonna shut up now


	10. The God plans, and the mortals weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in advance, I am apologizing I kinda suck at writing funny bits, personally, angst is easier which in a way is kinda worrying  
> Also, this is one of my first fighting scenes so I hope it's not confusing

**SHIELD Headquarters, March 2011**

Coulson is in his office, doing paperwork of all things, when he woke up this morning he found Stiles gone and a note from Natasha saying that he went to school and that she couldn't get the drop on him which made Coulson smile. Making his way to his favorite coffee place and getting his drink, it's an all-around good morning.

But then he finds out from one of the Junior Agents, no less, that Strike Team Delta went around the base pulling pranks on some of the new trainees and now half of them are in medical while the other half are traumatized. After thoroughly bashing both Clint and Natasha who did not look apologetic in the slightest they fled after what they would call it, near death, and haven't been heard of since.

So now he's filling out paperwork because of those two idiots because he's there team leader and usually he'd be ok with doing paperwork but seeing as he shouldn't be the one doing it he's angry, so after semi-yelling at Director Fury and getting a bit less paperwork put on his desk where he is now. Sometimes he's thankful for being Level 9 because that means his own office.

He's almost finished when a knock is heard on his door, telling whoever it is to come in, he looks up to see a sweaty Maria Hill and Stiles walkthrough and raises an eyebrow "You better not sit down" He says and they both nod. He looks back down at his paperwork and the only sound for a while is his pen writing on the paper, he sighs at the awkward silence before looking back up again to see the two having a staring contest at each other, now he's just confused.

"Um... is there something I need to know or are you two just going to watch me to paperwork?" He jokingly asks and they both glare at each other before Stiles sighs and looks at him, ok now he's worried "Stiles what's wrong?" Stiles winces at that tone "It's nothing Uncle Phil, just um..." He trails off and begins to bit his lip and suddenly Coulson's standing up "Who do I need to make disappear?" He demands and Stiles looks at Maria who just sighs and shakes her head, looking between amused and concerned, before staring at him 

"Stark offered him an internship, one that makes Stiles learn from Stark himself," Maria says and... wow, ok, Coulson wasn't expecting that at all. Obviously his face says something because Maria nods "That's what I thought too" She says and then Coulson takes in they're sweating "So why are you sweating?" And Stiles pipes up "Oh because it's punishment I suppose for Tony Stark noticing me-" "That's not why" "-so I had to spar against her" He says as Maria glares at him

Looking to Coulson Maria says "That's not why it was because you were late" And Stiles moves his arms frantically "Because Tony Stark made me late!" He exclaims and then they begin to argue. Coulson sighs and rubs his temple "Alright enough!" He shouts and they both quiet down "Stiles tell me everything" He demands and so Stiles does from his coffee order to the page he was on when Stark interrupted him and by the end of it Stiles is looking at him desperately 

"What do I do?" He whisper shouts and both Coulson and Hill look at each other "I don't know" Coulson says because he really just doesn't know, he's never been in this position before "Then how do I avoid a billionaire with a state of the line AI that can find me by just scanning for my face?!" Stiles exclaims, and then Stiles's phone buzzes. Stiles grabs the phone and his frantic face makes another face, and honestly, Coulson didn't even know that was possible but it's Stiles so anything's possible. And then Stiles relaxes before turning to him

"Nevermind I know what to do" He states before walking out leaving a confused Maria and Coulson in the office, they both look at each other

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Stark Tower, March 2011**

Tony doesn't usually sweat, he can usually find someone easily it just takes either a name, age or school and he has two out of the three but for some reason, he cannot find a single student at NYU who is 17 and frequents at that coffee shop. So he's glaring at the computer "Jarvis run the search again" He orders and Jarvis does "Sir, I'd like to inform you that we have ran this search 57 times with no results" Jarvis states and Tony sighs "How is that possible? There has to be something!" He yells before standing up and pacing.

And Tony Stark does not pace.

"I'm sorry sir but the search is inconclusive again," Jarvis tells him. Tony drops to his chair "Ok, ok, think Tony think" He mutters to himself "Sir I would also like to remind you it's been 36 hours since you slept and Miss Potts will eventually notice" The AI tells him and Tony nods "Got it" Getting back to typing he suddenly gets an idea "Maybe..." He mutters before typing loudly "Sir?" Jarvis asks and Tony without looking up replies "The kid was reading 'The Principles of Quantum Mechanics' by Paul A.M. Dirac, I just gotta find recent purchases, cross-reference those with a 17-year-old male that goes to NYU... but I should also take into account that he could be living with someone so I'm expanding the search to 17-year-olds that might also live with a parent" He explains and just as he's about to enter that information the computer shuts off 

"What the hell!" He yells and Jarvis apologizes "I'm sorry Sir but Miss Potts has restricted your access" And just as the AI says that he hears Peppers's voice "Anthony Edward Stark!" She shouts and Tony winces, he's in some deep shit "Yes honey?" He calls out and he hears the patter of feet get louder "Get your ass into bed it's been 36 hours!" She says as she shows up at the entrance and if Tony wasn't scared for his life he'd be blown away by her beauty

"But sweetie-" "No buts!" Pepper cuts him off with a glare and he shrinks "Bed!" Before pointing to the now-open elevator. Grumbling to himself he walks to the elevator very aware that he is acting like a ten-year-old, he makes his way to the elevator to see Pepper with her arms crossed with frizzy hair and pajamas and Tony opens his mouth

"I love you?"

* * *

**The Bookstore, March 2011**

Stiles is having a blast, so far Mr. Stark hasn't found him yet and he thanks his computer hacker for that so much. But right now he's learning how to manipulate the water around him. His eyes are blindfolded and he's slowly turning around in a circle, his ears and spark searching for anything. He takes another step to the left when he hears something, he stops, straining his ear he hears the sloshing sound of water in a bucket a second before it goes flying at him, holding out his hand he believes he can feel the water particles and forces them to stop.

At first, there's nothing but then he feels it, the water slowly stops in the air and then he pushes it forward, aiming for the person who is throwing the water in the first place. He knows he hits his mark when sputtering and curses flow freely from Sicily's mouth and Stiles grins before lifting the blindfold from his head to reveal a drenched white witch in his sight. Setting the blindfold down he smiles as Sicily mutters a spell before she's dry again.

Looking back up at him she nods "Good now I want you to practice that whenever your alone, try to stop the sink from pouring water, make it go in a different direction, and then I want you to try and make it evaporate" She tells him and he nods "When do we get to work on fire?" He asks because honestly, he's excited about that one. She smirks at him "Once you've mastered water and earth. You're making great progress so far though" She says and Stiles puffs out his chest as he hears what sounds like pride in her voice

She moves to grab a wrapped book and then hands it to him, looking at her curiously Sicily gestures at him to unwrap it and so he does. When he does it reveals what looks like an old leather book, the writing looks archaic almost like Latin but he knows its not exactly that. Suddenly she waves her hand over the book and the words start to translate to English, staring at the book in wonder as he reads the front he snaps his head up and shakes his head "No I can't take this, it's too much" And Sicily just dismisses that "Nonsense I want you to have it, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to read it"

He looks back down at the book, no Sicily's _personal Bestiary_. His eyes water and before Sicily knows it shes wrapped up in a tight hug, she smiles before patting his back and they separate "Thank you" He says with tears in the corners of his eyes before bowing to her and Sicily nods "You have earned it..." Her eyes twinkle with amusement "My young padawan" And Stiles gasps "So you watched them!" He exclaims in excitement and Sicily nods "Yes, though the ordering is confusing" 

Stiles nods at that "Yeah Star Wars kinda sucks at chronological order" He agrees and Sicily smiles "Now go home to your Uncle" She says before shooing him out of the bookstore. Laughing to himself he finds himself enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. He's finally opening up to Dr. Garner and his magic, school, and fighting techniques have increased in leaps and bounds.

Making his way through the alley he feels something shift in the air and he's instantly on alert, making his movement more silent and measured yet to any other outsider there is no noticeable shift. Making his way down the alley he hears the sound of shuffling and his spark activates instantly feeling three figures, but before he can turn around and go the other way they jump him, all three having knives.

He couldn't avoid the first punch to his face but ducks under the knife thrown his way and elbows the man as the man puts much power in the stab, shaking off the punch he hears the grunt as the man falls but can't focus on him because the second thug slashes at him, he jumps away from him but lands in the arms of the third thug who holds his arms and brings the knife to his neck. He freezes. The first thug gets off the ground and holds his stomach, grimacing before stepping close to his face "Why you little-" He starts out but can't finish his sentence because Stiles snaps his head forward and connects it with the other man's head, he hears the sickening crunch of the man's nose.

Taking the thug that's holding him by surprise he throws himself forward and rolls with his body and it throws the man off of his chest sending him flying into a dumpster that is somehow there, whatever he isn't complaining. Standing up he sees the second thug in a defensive pose, his eyes look at the second thugs form and then he laughs "Your seriously mugging me?" He says and the man growls, the third thug slowly gets up from being thrown into the dumpster and makes his way to stand next to the second man but then he hears a groan bellow him and looks down to see the first thug clutching his nose.

Quickly he puts his foot on the windpipe of the first man and the other two freeze, Stiles looks at his nails "Now I don't know about you two fellows but I certainly wouldn't want your partner to die, so why don't you run along and I'll forget this ever happened" He says and the third thug speaks up "And why would we do that?" He bites back and honestly Stiles can't believe the three "Because I just kicked your ass?" He says in disbelief, do these guys seriously not get it?

The two still standing slowly advance towards him and he knows they won't leave without money or their asses handed to them, so he decides to do the latter. Quicker than the two can react he kicks the first one on the ground in the head officially knocking him out. Before setting his backpack down, getting in a fighting position "Come on gentlemen let's dance" He teases and they both look at each other before charging. The second one reaches him before the third so Stiles spins, grabbing the second ones forearm and pulling it behind his back, twisting the man's arm painfully as he runs passed Stiles.

The man screams in pain and drops the knife, the third one comes up with more caution and throws a punch first that Stiles easily dodges, this man, he notes, has had some form of training whether it's from the streets or basic fighting classes "Come on man don't be a bitch, hit me with your best shot" He says and changes his voice to the song, the man glares at him before throwing an uppercut which Stiles catches and he uses his foot to pull the other man's feet out from underneath him. 

To keep his balance the man falls forward and drops the knife which gives Stiles the opportunity to grab it, so he does. Dropping the man's arm he quickly picks it up and as the man struggles to get up he kicks him in the back of the head causing his to head to snap forward and hit the ground hard and fast. Stiles realizes he isn't even breathing heavily, quickly thanking Auntie Maria for increasing his endurance, but then he notices his backpacks gone and sees the second thug running away, backpack in hand.

Adjusting his feet he pulls his arm back, remembering Auntie Maria's training, he aims and then throws the dagger and it flies forward but he notices it going a bit to the right so he closes his eyes and forces the wind to make it move a bit to the left and down a bit, and it does. The knife makes its way into the thugs back and he falls to the ground screaming in pain. Stiles slowly makes his way to the man and he grabs his bag and crouches down, taking the knife out of the thugs back.

The man whimpers and Stiles tuts "What did you learn?" He asks and the man pleads with him "Please don't do this, I'm begging you" He says and Stiles sighs "I did give you the chance to walk away but you didn't take it, my man" And the man stares at him with wide eyes. Stiles sighs and stands up, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention he hears his phone buzz in his bag and takes it out, _footage is deleted, the fight never happened_ the message says and Stiles looks around to find a camera, he winks.

Getting serious again he looks back down to the man who's struggling to get up "Tough luck dude" He says before swinging his leg into the man's head, he goes lip, still breathing. His phone buzzes again _called 911 leave while you can, you were never there_ it says and he nods at the camera before making his way back to the apartment.

He unlocks the door to the sound of chattering and he hears his Uncle's voice "Hey Stiles we're in the kitchen!" Setting his backpack down by the rack and taking off his shoes he walks into the kitchen to find Natasha sitting in a stool nursing a beer, Clint talking animatedly to her and Uncle Phil cooking. Uncle Phil turns and smiles at him "Hey kiddo dinner is..." He trails off and Uncle Phil's eyes widen in alarm, which causes Nat and Clint to look at Uncle Phil then look at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asks and then looks behind him "Did something happen?" He asks and Uncle Phil rushes to him and grabs his face "Why do you have a black eye?!" Coulson demands and Stiles remembers how he got hit in the beginning. Oops. 

"I was almost mugged?"

* * *

**Asgard, March 2011**

They all finally come to an agreement, the Warriors Three after arguing with Loki, Sif, and Thor finally agree to the plan

"So it is determined my brothers and sisters" Thor bellows and Loki almost gags at that tone

"We leave in two months time" Thor states and they all nod 

They eventually disperse after talking for a bit longer, making their ways to there separate bedrooms.

But not Loki, he sits there slowly letting his growing smirk turn into a dark smile

Soon he shall be the one to rule Asgard.


	11. To be or not to be? Isn't that the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know who 'Skye' is she is a hacker that is part of the TV show Agents of SHIELD if you want to figure out more about her only watch the first season if you don't want spoilers  
> SO- Supervising Officer  
> Also a little view from Beacon hills, you won't get many updates about the place but I do have an idea for some the TW characters

**SHIELD Headquarters, April 5th, 2011**

The sound of a body being slammed onto the ground echos throughout the gym, Natasha standing over Stiles who is trying to catch his breath, she smirks before holding out a hand "Give me a second" Stiles says and so he just lays here "You know the ground is really nice, I could take a nap here" He states and Natasha snorts "Come on дитя, I think Hill wants to talk to you" She says and that catches Stiles attention. He looks over to see Auntie Maria standing there with her arms crossed and he groans "It's either bad or really bad" He declares and Natasha laughs

"No really! Ever since the attempted mugging, she's either kicking my ass or making me run her errands" He exclaims and Natasha shakes her head "Well, either way, she's your SO so you have to go over there" And so with a groan he gets up and makes his way to Auntie Maria, rolling his shoulders back "Commander Hill?" He asks and Auntie Maria looks at him up and down before sighing "You have a mission" She states and now Stiles is excited "Really? What is it?" He asks

Auntie Maria gives him a look and he realizes he's not acting like an Agent. Stopping himself he forces himself to calm down before in a steady voice "What's the mission Commander Hill" And Auntie Maria gives him an appraising look "Follow me" She tells him, and so he does. Making his way to one of the many command centers at Headquarters he takes note of the people there, from techies to the Senior Agents. Making their way to one of the monitors she taps on the screen to reveal the mission

"You're going undercover" And that makes Stiles stops, he wants to ask but also knows they're in a very public place right now "Commander Hill if I may?" He asks and she nods her head, giving him permission to talk, "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" He asks and she nods

Looking back at the screen Auntie Maria taps on the screen "Yes, I have faith in you Agent Mischief" She pauses "This is the Ten Rings, a terrorist organization that is dedicated to destroying world peace by any means necessary" She says and touches the screen again showing a man "Abu Bakaar, one of the men that was leading a team to destroy a military convoy only to find Tony Stark with the convoy, they took him captive and that led him to make his infamous Iron man suit. When Stark finally escaped we thought Abu Bakaar was KIA but recently there have been reports that he is alive and running one of the 10 branches of the Ring. Your mission is to go undercover, get close to him and take him out" She states and he nods

"How long would this last?" He asks and Hills looks back at the monitor "We've already got a man undercover who is a scientist, now we need a fighter, he's vouched for your cover story and over time you will be one of Bakaars bodyguards." She states before handing him a folder "This is your cover story read it over _carefully_ " She warns and he nods "You leave in 1 hour."

Making his way to an empty desk he takes out the information on his new identity; Adam Gonzolaz, Birthday: 06/06/1991

And he reads through it, memorizing every detail and notices some of his cover stories are his real-life experiences but then he remembers Auntie Maria teaching him that it's better to bend the truth than to tell a lie. Looking at the last page in the folder he reads his contacts. His eyebrows widen in surprise when he sees that Clint is on the sheet but before he can look into it more someone clears there throat, turning around he sees Natasha look at him "Come on it's time to go" She says and he nods

Making his way to the quintet, preparing himself to not see his family in a while.

* * *

**Beacon Hills, California, February 2011**

Danny sits in the corner of the room, watching everything unfold in front of him, the only reason he isn't freaking out is because of his fellow hacker, his phone buzzes and he looks at the message, _seems like your having fun_ it says and he hides his laugh, stupid werewolves and there excellent hearing. Typing out a response he looks back up the scene. Derek and Cora came back to find Stiles missing, the sheriff dead, and Scott being useless as always

Derek's eyes a bright blue and he growls at Scott "What the hell do you mean he's gone?" He yells at Scott "Be careful who your yelling to" Scott warns him, his eyes glow red and Derek almost looks feral "You are not my alpha McCall" He states and Scott just keeps his eyes glowing red "I told you I don't know" He says and Derek throws his hands up in the air "How do you not know where you best friend is Scott! How do you not even notice his dad died!" He shouts at Scott and that makes him whimper

Scott opens his mouth to talk but a hand is placed on his shoulder, Theo, Danny never really liked Theo and so he looked him up and he was clean... almost to clean, Stiles and Skye agreed with him. "Scott it's not your fault you were too busy," Theo says softly and Scott stops and nods "Yeah Theo's right it wasn't my fault he should've told me" and Danny shakes his head finally speaking up "He did tell you, McCall, you just didn't listen because Theo was whispering in your ear" 

They're heads whip in his directions like they forgot he was there, Lydia nods at that "Danny's right Scott we were all invited to the funeral but you wouldn't let us go" She says and Scott growls at her "He never invited us" He says and Lydia shakes her head "Melissia told me we were" And that puts Scott up short, not sure how to answer Theo steps up "Well Melissa lied then" He says and that causes Lydia to glare "Melissa would never lie, Danny and I have been the only people there for Stiles, the rest of you just forgot about him because he's a 'human' or just a 'researcher' but he's not Scott he was your best friend and now Theo's manipulating you!" She says, her voice slowly rising as she says it 

It's silence in the packhouse. 

Theo says something to Scott and snarls at her "Get out!" He yells and Lydia holds her head up "You know what I will come on Danny lets go" And so Danny looks at the pack, they all stay behind Scott to afraid to look in their eyes besides Derek and Cora. Danny looks at Derek who just nods at him _it's ok, go_ the nod seems to mean. Looking back at the pack he shakes his head and notices Theo right behind Scott, smirking. Lydia walks up to him and grabs his hand, walking out determinedly.

It's silence in the car as they realize what they've just done, pulling into Lydia's house they both look at each other, seemingly on the same page

"What do we do now?"

* * *

**The Apartments, 305, May 2011**

Coulson walks into the apartment, dropping his keys into the bowl, he shrugs off his coat and sighs, looking around the room. It's been harder than he thought with Stiles going undercover. Seeing, as he's family, Director Fury wouldn't let him know where Stiles went. Making his way further into the kitchen he tenses when he hears the sound of a fridge opening, taking his gun out of his holster he slowly makes his way to the kitchen and aims the gun it at the person back

"Stay were you are, put your hands up slowly" He states and the person does "Good now turn around, no sudden movements or I shoot" He orders and so the person does and Coulson instantly drops his gun, rushing towards the person to give them a hug before he sees them tense and so he stops "Stiles..." He asks and he looks at Stiles up and down, he tenser now, more on guard, and his eyes are harder like they've seen things. And he doesn't doubt it. 

"Hey kid," Coulson says softly and Stiles tries to smile "Hey Uncle Phil," He says and Coulson chokes up "Are you back?" He asks and Stiles shakes his head "Then how are you here it's too dangerous" He exclaims and Stiles barks out a laugh "They trust me" He shrugs and that makes Coulson's heart sink "So your not supposed to see me" And Stiles nods "To anyone else I was never here, but I wanted to see you" He says 

Coulson smiles "Is it ok if I hug you?" He asks and Stiles contemplates before nodding and Coulson moves forward and pushes him in a bone-crushing hug, Stiles squeezes back equally as hard. He feels Stiles melt into the touch signifying that he hasn't been hugged like this in a long time and Coulson's heartbreak. Stiles phone buzzes and he looks down and sighs "I have to go," He says heavily and Coulson nods, as Stiles walks out the door as he puts his hand on the doorknob he stops "I love you" 

Coulson smiles at him "Love you too kiddo" He says and Stiles smiles before walking away. He stands there for a long time until he hears the door open again and Clint walks in, Clint looks up and smiles "Hey babe" He says before walking up to Coulson and kissing him softly

Pulling away slowly Clint smiles "I'm going to make food, Natasha is coming over later," Clint says before moving around the counter to start the oven, Coulson still somewhat out of it just nods, his phone lights up and he quints at an unknown number, there's a link attached to the number and he looks around before hesitantly clicking it before it shows a link of Stiles waving at the camera and a text pops up

_He's gonna be fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info on Abu Bakaar: https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Abu_Bakaar  
> Info on the Ten Rings: https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ten_Rings  
> So I had this whole picture of Stiles cover identity but then it wouldn't load so I'm kinda mad at that  
> Anyways the information on the file is basic stuff but its listed as Level 8 Classified so only level 8 and up can get the document and even then some stuff is blacked out. Also, he's 20 in the file but he's really 17  
> дитя- kid


	12. A man takes a ring and looks at the rest, their time will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 hits!  
> Warning: Mentions of torture and some torture in the beginning

**Location: Alburquerque, New Mexico, May 2011**

Stiles watches Abu Bakaar hold the gun at the man's forehead while grinning at the man weeping on the ground "And what have we learned about opening up our mouth?" He asks menacingly and the man between sobs says "To not" And Bakaar grins crouching down and nodding "Good" He waves his hand and Stiles knows what that means, bringing his leg back he slams it forward into the man's face and he screams. His shirt is already torn and cuts litter his chest from the previous hours of torture.

Bakaar looks to Stiles with what he thinks is pride? And that makes Stiles want to vomit "You see this boy?" Bakaar says to the man and the man looks up at Stiles and nods with tears streaming down his face "He knows what he can and can't do, I trust him with my life because I know he will do as I say" And Bakaar lets out a sharp short whistle and Stiles without taking his eyes off the man pulls out his gun and shoots him in the leg. Stiles will never get the screams out of his head.

In the span of 2 months, he has done some. No. A lot of things that he is not proud of, and while he regrets it he reminds himself it's to bring a terrorist to justice... but he can't help but wonder how many people he's hurt to kill just one man. No, he can't think like that, he has to think of the big picture, this is just a one small piece of a giant puzzle.

He's brought of his thoughts when Bakaar stands up "Come on Adam, he's learned his lesson" He states but then he pauses "Actually Adam, kill him, show him how to take orders" Before walking up the steps leaving Stiles and the man on the ground, Stiles raises his gun, ignoring the pleading of the man. He looks the man in the eyes and then he squeezes the trigger. The shot is defeating and blood pounds in his ears. It's not the first time he's done this, but he hopes it's that last.

He walks up the steps to see Bakaar look at him, and he wants to punch the man right then and there, he wants to shove the pride in Bakaars eyes up his ass.

Heading to the SUV Stiles opens the for Bakaar who nods gratefully, shutting the door he moves to the driver's side and gets in, they drive in what Stiles hopes is comfortable silence "You know I was nervous when Amall, may he rest in peace, told me he had a new bodyguard for me but you have exceeded my expectations Adam" Bakaar says and Stiles nods "Of course Mr. Bakaar, you gave me a purpose it's only fitting I serve you in whatever way you need" And god did that sound like some slavery bullshit but it makes Bakaar grin and nod "Head back to my home I will meet you in the morning" He orders and Stiles nods.

He knows what happens next, it's been planned out by both him and Trip or Amall has his cover story states, they both went through the plan, planning for every possible fuck up, Stiles will drop off Bakaar at his house and while Bakaar heads to bed Stiles will eliminate him. Trip will come to the house and add a body that looks identical to Stiles, the same prints, and the same DNA. Trip having already faked his death will pick him up and they'll head to the pickup site. The Ten Rings will think that they were both killed by an assassin. They only hope it succeeds without a stitch.

Stiles pulls up into the driveway and turns off the car, exiting he checks around the house before opening up the passenger side and Bakaar steps out "I will be getting ready for bed, you know what to do" Bakaar states and he walks into the house, Stiles following. Stiles waits until Bakaar has entered his bedroom before pulling out the pistol and adding the silencer to it, quietly making his way to the door he hears the sound of water running.

Nudging the door open with his pistol he sees Bakaar begin to strip and before he finishes he fires a bullet straight through Bakaars head, he drops and Stiles moves his hand to his earpiece "Bring in the body Trip" He says and he hears the front door open before the sound of a man's shoes is heard throughout the house. He turns and he sees Trip stand there with the fake body on his shoulder, setting it down on the ground before Stiles aims the gun at the body and firing once in the head.

"Good to see you man" Trip says with a smile and Stiles nods "Nice to see you too _Antoine_ ," He says with a smirk and Trip punches him on the shoulder "Shut up" They walk to the front door and carefully leave the premises. Stiles takes out a burner phone and sends a text to the Agent picking him up "So what are you going to do when your back?" Trip asks and Stiles thinks "Give my Uncle a hug and glare at my SO" He states and Trip laughs

"Man I might just do the same, minus the Uncle part" Trip replies. Stiles didn't know anything about the man, what he looked like or what his name was, so when he found Amall or as he knows now Antoine Triplett, he couldn't have been happier as he got to know the man, he reminds him of Allision in a way, when she wasn't believing her crazy grandfather or having sex with Scott 24/7. They hear the sound of a quinjet and they both sigh "I don't think I'd have ever missed that sound" Stiles states and Trip nods "Same here"

The quinjet lands and the hangar door open and Stiles stops. So that's why his name was on the contact sheet, huh, Clint walks down the ramp with a smile and he hears Trip inhale "That's Hawkeye" He states in awe and Clint grins "Yup, come on it's only a matter of time before this baby is heard" Stepping back into the quinjet both Trip and Stiles look at each other before hurrying onto the jet.

"Hold on tight" Clint yells from the cockpit and they both strap in and feel the jet lift off before it accelerates, Stiles relaxes and realizes he was tense throughout the whole lift off... therapy is going to absolutely positively suck ass. Trip looks at him with a grin "We did it man" And Stiles nods letting a small smiles take over his face "Yeah... we did it"

At that moment Clint walks out of the cockpit and smirks at them "You can take off your seatbelts" He states and so they do, Trip is a little star-struck "Your Hawkeye I mean your missions are legendary!" He states and Clint smiles sheepishly "Yeah but half the time we go off books and get yelled at by our team leader" 

Stiles snorts at that "I should know, I can still hear Uncle Phil yelling at you from the mission in Tokyo" And Clint blushes "Yeah..." Trip looks at them "Wait you know him?" He asks in amazement and Clint looks at Stiles who just shrugs at him "Yeah, he's Coulson's nephew, and Coulson happens to be my boyfriend" And now Trip is speechless "Your gonna have to sign a bunch of NDA's now" Stiles adds with a smirk and Trip just shakes his head "Man I don't care! I'm literally friends with a guy who knows Hawkeye and probably Black Widow!" 

Clint chuckles "Call me Clint or Barton," He tells Trip before holding out his hand "Thanks for keeping this dipshit out of trouble" Stiles flails his arms

"Hey! I'll have you know I saved this fucker more than once!"

* * *

**SHIELD Headquarters, New York, May 2011**

Commander Hill waits in the hangar bay with Coulson beside her, practically vibrating with excitement and she understands. It's been a little over 2 months since she's been in contact with Stiles and she wouldn't say it in front of her Agents but she misses him. They hear the sound of a quinjet and their heads snap up to see one landing, quickly making there way to it they see the back open and she sighs in relief as she sees Stiles. She notices the other man beside him and remembers sending Agent Triplett undercover before him.

They're talking to each other and while Stiles is distracted at talking to Clint she takes him in. He's filled out more, his stance radiates someone who is always ready to attack at any moment. His hair is longer and his eyes sharper, constantly looking around for any threats. His eyes stop darting around once they meet Hills, walking up to her she holds out her hand "Agent Mischief" She says and Stiles nods "Commander Hill" He replies and then retracts his hand, turning back around to Agent Triplett he nods and the older agent walks up and nods "Commander Hill" He says in greeting before pulling a USB stick out of his front pocket and handing it to her "The intel we picked up from the Ten Rings, categorized and color-coded" He states and she smirks at his sarcasm

She feels Coulson staring at her and his eyes are pleading, taking pity on him she looks back at the three, noting Agent Triplett's knowing look "You four my office" She says to all of them and they all follow her.

Reaching the door she opens it and lets them in. In an instant, Stiles and Coulson are hugging each other tightly. Clint talks to Agent Triplett as the two family members hug, they finally break apart before Stiles turns to Hill "Can I hug you too? It'd be a one-time thing" He asks and Hill laughs before opening up her arms "Come here" And he does, hugging her equally as tight as Coulson. Pulling apart she glares at Agent Triplett "You will have to sign NDA's and you will never mention this to _any_ agent unless you want to face my reckoning" and he nods seriously "Of course ma'am"

"Come on you guys have some intel to distribute to teams Alpha through Kilo" She states and they all nod "Stiles please wait in here" And he nods, face becoming blank and the rest of them leave until it's just her and Stiles "You ok?" She asks and Stiles shrugs "I did my job" He states simply but she can see the tension building in his shoulders "That's not what I meant," She says, and he knows. She notices that he forces himself to relax and he shrugs "What's done is done" And Hill sighs 

"We're signing you back up for therapy"

* * *

**Location: Unkown, May 2011**

The man sits in his thrown, he waits for the God of Mischief to show up

Staring at the other he watches as it is in deep meditation, the sound of shoes fill the void of space and he straightens

Seeing the God's head he starts talking "I assume you are ready?" and Loki nods

"We leave in ten days" He states and the man nods

"Once you are the ruler of Asgard we will start looking," He says and Loki nods before bowing

"The tesseract will be yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip has a degree in biology in this fic


	13. Update!!

Sorry guys this isn’t a chapter I would just like to inform you that I am currently moving to a new house for like the 5 time in 2 years and my family is having some internal issues so sorry for the long wait for chapters. I promise to update as soon as I can! But comment if you have ideas where you want this story to go!!


	14. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii... so it's been a while... I've read your comments and first of all thank you so much for the support and kind comments, the move was a success but more shit happened, plus corona and my mental health so a turn for a worse but things are getting better now. Hopefully, I'll get another update around next week but right now my post will be sporadic.

**Location: Asgard, April 2011**

Loki was nervous, you would think being the God of Mischief he wouldn't be, but there is always the fear of something going wrong. But he was also excited. After living in his brother's shadow for so long he took great satisfaction in watching Mjølnir being ripped away from his dimwit older brother. 

As Thor disappeared into the bi-frost Loki hid his smirk. His first part of the plan worked, Thor was gone, he would send the destroyer eventually but first, he needed Odin out of the way.

And he would enjoy it very much.

* * *

**The Bookstore, April 2011**

Stiles sat in silence, listening to his surroundings. He could sense the air, touch the water, smell and hear the sound of fire crackling on wood, and feel the earth underneath. It wasn't easy but he was learning, training and the end of the school took up most of his time but it was worth it since he's graduating this year. How you might ask? Well, lots of caffeine, sleepless nights, and crying himself to sleep but he did it, and damn was he proud of it.

"Focus" Comes a voice and he recognizes it as his teacher, Sicily, said "You know I think that should be your new catchphrase, it really rolls off the tongue" Stiles snarked back but he knew that she knew that it had no bite all it was now was friendly bantering "You wouldn't be saying that if your spark decided to fuck off and go haywire"

"At least I'll go out in style" He mutters back "Yeah more like on fire." She deadpans and he curses at her witch-like hearing. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks around. 

The bookstore seems cleaner than ever, maybe it's because of his punishment or as Sicily likes to call it 'discipline' which is bullshit it's not his fault he had to go on an undercover mission for two months and then proceed to spend a week in the infirmary, at least Trip was there who he now had his phone number. Yay. Standing up and dusting off his pants he looks at Sicily who nods at him "Your growing fast young spark, your power is practically radiating off of you" She states.

He gulps "And that's a good thing... right?" He asks with hesitancy and she looks considerate for a second before replying "It depends on how you look at it, monsters will be attracted to your scent or want to kill you" Stiles looks at her in alarm "Those are both things I don't want, I'm too young and pretty to die" 

"Then we'll get you a tattoo" She replies and now Stiles is positively freaking out "Wait, wait, wait, wait, first of all, no way am I getting a tattoo I faint at the sight of a needle, and second of all how do you even know if can get one? I'm not saying that I'm like 12 but I am definitely not 25, that would be ridiculous I mean come on, I'm literally skin and bones" He rambles and Sicily sighs and rolls her eyes "Your 18 now dipshit, also your literally a secret agent for a living, and you actually have muscle which is surprising, and you're scared of needles?" She says sound more exasperated as she continues on

"Fine I'll get a tattoo but if I faint your paying for my legal damage, it takes time to look good" He exclaims and Sicily nods before heading to the door, motioning him to follow

"Off to Gaji and Ink we go," She says as he follows her behind

* * *

**The Apartments, 305, April 2011**

Coulson is making dinner just waiting for his pager to go off, call it a sixth sense or paranoia but he feels like somethings about to happen. So that is why he is making grilled cheese when Stiles walks through the door looking paler than normal, which is alarming, to say the least, "Stiles you good?" He asks and Stiles nods if a bit sluggishly 

"Hey, Uncle Phil how do you feel about tattoos?" Coulson narrows his eyes at Stiles "What did you do?" He asks slowly and Stiles raises his hands "I-may-or-may-not-have-gotten-a-tattoo" Stiles all but yells so fast that Coulson just blinks.

"What." He says dumbfounded and Stiles blushes before rolling up his hoodie revealing a circle with multiple lines running through them just below his right rib, Coulson sighs and turns off the oven "What the he-" He's cut off by the sound of both his and Stiles pager beeping loudly, looking down he quickly grabs his gear and runs to the car, Stiles following just behind him.

Running into S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and the first thing he sees is chaos, pure chaos. Agents are running around grabbing weapons and armor, ignoring them he and Stiles find Hill in the command center barking out orders "Deputy Director" Coulson announces and Agent Hill turns around with a sigh of relief "Coulson thank god, we need you, Barton, and Mischief to grab your gear and meet at hangar 7 in 20" She states and Coulson nods turning his head and walks with Stiles to the hangar.

Getting on the jet and with the other agents, he finally speaks "Debrief me" He orders and one of the agents stands up "At 15:00 we found a high speed 0-8-4 **(a/n stands for an unknown object)** heading straight to earth in what appears to be a beam of light. Civilians have been cleared from the area by local cops but not before trying to move the 0-8-4, witnesses said they tried everything from a human to a truck and the object did not move, area is now clear and ready for evaluation" Coulson nods and turns to Clint "Where we headed?"

"New Mexico."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now the ripe age of 18, I have decided that age is now non-linear and he can now do legal adult things. Watch out world.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/173388654387820533/  
> Photo of his new tattoo
> 
> Bit of a filler hope you don't mind before we get into the plot


End file.
